Bullet-Proof
by Henderschmidt11
Summary: She was a criminal, a mafia's daughter to be exact. After being sent on a kidnapping mission, a few…complications arise. Her first solo mission on kidnapping and selling off four famous guys, is soon found to be hard when unexpected friendships is created and mixed with it. The only problem was, with the life she lives, it always looked like she had only one more night to live…
1. Chapter 1

**Bullet-proof**

**Author's Note: Hey people, so…this is my first fanfic! I have had most of this pre-written for a while, and I want to know what you think of it. Enjoy!**

**p.s. I have it rated M for strong language and violence. I don't own anything except my OC's.**

_Narration: Hi, I'm Toni Jackson. Let's just say my life is normally challenged…that's an understatement. My life is nothing you'd want overall. My dad is a famous mafia leader here in NYC, and is the fifth most wanted here in New York. And since my mom found out, she divorced him and has moved out officially. She would have taken me too, but my dad refused claiming me as the next generation. And since I was only nine back then I just couldn't cooperate or have any part in that "discussion". So here am I now fifteen and am now being dragged into my dad's situation. Welcome to my life…_

**A/N: It will be 'Toni's POV' for the entire story unless switched otherwise.**

~ CHAPTER 1: Stop, Look, Run! ~

It was now a Thursday afternoon, and I was in my room doing absolutely nothing. This was surprisingly unusual for a regular day, unlike most days to where it could be described as confusing and chaotic.

An echoing bang rings through the house snapping me out of my thoughts. That only meant one person, and that's my dad (if anyone can slam a door that hard these days). And from the sounds of the hurried steps up the stairs, he seemed to be in a good mood, something everyone loved to hear.

"Hey Toni, guess what?" my dad excitedly asks opening my room door.

"Another successful mission," I reply in a dulled tone without even sparing him a glance, as I kept on fiddling with my nails.

"Buzz kill," he flatly says back heading to the only place I know, which is our basement.

"Aw, you know you love me," I jokingly say back as I follow him downstairs. He scoffs in response before we split directions. I was about to reach for the fridge door when…

"Hey Toni, would you come down here a second?" my dad yells. I groan to myself as I made my way down to that stuffy room. This to us would be called my dad's headquarters.

"What?" I annoyingly asked while purposely thumping my way to the bottom of the slightly swirled stair case.

"I need you to go on another mission for me."

'Oh crap, not again' I thought. I swear if it is a prostitution mission I will slap my dad to the moon, and I don't care if I get arrested. I, in response, roll my eyes telling him to continue with his 'ever so important' request.

"I need you to fly out to Los Angelis, California, and lure four males here. And once I sell them off we'll be rich! We possibly won't have to do this shit every day. We could like take a break," my dad finishes it with a victorious smile on his face.

"And possibly have Mom back?" I asked hopeful that he would say 'yes'. My dad's facial expression is now serious yet saddened at the same time.

"Here, read these papers over and have it memorized," my dad instructs handing me the file. I flatten my lips and sigh as I make my way back up to my room to do said thing.

"I have no idea what the hell is up with him," I talked to myself as I reached my room, "he always strays from that subject. But why?" I sigh again as I settled on my bed and opened the file.

"Big Time Rush? He wants me to get a stupid boy band?" I scoff, "Since when was anyone into boy bands these days? This should be easy," I lazily flipped through the other papers, which was basically each of the band member's profile, only looking at each paper a second each. I snap the file shut and stuffed it in my backpack, having intentions on reading it later. I also add two sets of clothes and my biggest necessity, make-up. Hey, being a criminal's daughter is _not _easy. My dresser, you can imagine, is something like a full-on make-up table, like one you'd have at a fashion studio or a sample table. Aside from that, I got the habit of dyeing my hair at least once a week or when necessary. Right now I have my natural hair color, which is a light brown hue, and have no make-up on. Suddenly police sirens were echoing in my ears, getting louder and louder by the minute.

"Damn it," I muttered grabbing my backpack and my phone and pocket knife. My dad and I have a plan incase this did happen, which in our case is now. There was one rope line already attached to the wall, so I flung my only window open and threw the rope down. I swung the backpack and zipped down the rope, jumping the rest of the way because it was starting to hurt holding onto that rough fabric. Since my room was to the right of the house, I tip-toed to the front just barely peeking over the wall. And as I thought, my dad was trying to break free from two of the cops, each trying to hold onto one arm. Soon a third observing cop caught eyes with me.

"Get her!" I heard the officer yell at the top of his lungs before blowing his whistle multiple times. Next thing I knew I was dashing through the woods behind our house. Kind of convenient don't ya think…but a great idea, too. I decided to look over my shoulder to look and I see two of them coming after me, and I pick up the pace.

After they were out of my sight I started just climbing one of the trees for safe measure. It was actually a trick my dad's 'right hand man' taught me, and now I would be forever grateful for that. I found myself about twenty feet off the ground as I peered downward to see the two now confused officers. They take one last look around before walking back where their cop cars were. As soon as they are out of earshot, I made my way back down jumping at the end. Starting to think my plan through, I walked a little way further into woods and strolled around. My first step was to share the news with my dad's right hand man Michael.

"This isn't going to end well."

**~~~Bullet-Proof~~~**

After a few minutes, I found Michael's address. Because I had to walk two neighborhoods down in a different route, now it is about half past seven in the night. I took a glance at the house before walking up the narrow set of steps and ringing the door bell. Frowning because no response I leaned closer to the door –close enough to touch- trying to hear for a sound. Just then it swings open, a figure catching me in its grasp before slamming the door shut. What felt like a man's hand, clamped my mouth shut the other one around my neck. Thinking quickly, I did the classic 'heel to the foot' and got him to let go. I slipped out my pocket knife and grabbing the man's shirt pushing his against the wall, the knife close to his throat.

"What the hell?!" the man shrieked. Recognizing him from one of my dad's meetings, I let him go, leaving him panting out of shock against the wall.

"Geez man, you can't recognize Jackson's daughter?" I ask incredulously while stuffing the pocket knife in my back jeans pocket. Now, I understand my hair changing habit, but I haven't done anything since the meeting so I had my reason. Realizing his face looked dumbfounded I didn't bother waiting for his answer.

"Just tell me where Michael's office is." His facial expression showing awestruck, he points down the hall.

"It's the second one to the right." I nod in response already making my way in said direction. As I approach it, I don't bother knocking and walk inside. The chair turns around reveal Michael.

"Ah, Miss Jackson, please sit down," he greets gesturing to the two cushioned chairs," would you like some-"

"Look, Michael, I didn't come to chit chat," I said cutting him off, "I've come to talk about something concerning my father."

"What's he up to now?" he curiously asks, actually being serious for once.

"A couple hours ago he got caught by the cops. But before he did he gave me the next mission files. If you and the rest of this 'pose' don't want to get arrested, I suggest you find a different location to meet. This information is to be set out immediately. And since they're also after me now, there is a good chance that they'll go door to door and ask for witnesses, and I assume you know where this is going."

"What now, Miss Jackson? What will happen to this group because of this predicament?" Michael asks standing up but keeping his place.

"I'm gonna continue what my dad has started and complete the mission. But until my dad is back to take his rightful place, whether it'd be one week or one year, I'll be in charge. Any problems will be reported to me and _me_ only ASAP."

"But you're only fifteen, how would I know you're not going to be naïve at times and screw this up? And this is not just concerning me."

"I have no choice now do I? Besides I've been a part of this for a good six years and in the field for about two years now, I know how things go around here."

"Ok, now where are you headed?" Michael asks after I get a grip on the door knob.

"I'm gonna take a cab to the airport, sleep there, and wait to take my flight to LA."

"Why don't you stay here for the night? A young lady like you shouldn't be out in the city this late at night," Michael jokes while smirking. Ok, I couldn't help but roll my eyes at that puny sentence.

"Fine then, so…I don't mind taking the couch in the-"

"Oh good heavens no," Michael cuts me off, "I have a guest room available. Please follow me."


	2. Chapter 2

**'~ CHAPTER 2: Meet and Greets ~'**

The next day, I woke up around five in the morning, hoping that I can sneak out before anyone notices, and also for the fact that my flight leaves at 8:15 am. Now it is half past six and since my wake up call, I took a shower, dyed my hair a darker brown, and added a light foundation along with a pastel, pink lip stick. After strapping on my black converse, along with putting on a black tank and skinny jeans, I quietly made my way down the hall towards the front door.

I was about to grab my backpack and head out the door when I heard a rustling in the living room to my right. Freezing in my current bending position, I let my hand wander to the back pocket of my jeans ready to strike at whatever it was. Once the footsteps had become close enough, I swerved around stretching out my arm with the ready pocket knife out at the person. Seeing his surrendered position and having recognized his face, I retracted my arm and slumped my shoulders.

"Damn it, David; you _know _better than sneaking up on me."

"Sorry Toni, I am still working on that whole…'sneaking thing'," he nervously chuckles.

As you guys should know this is David Stark, my dad's partner's son. And just like this whole group my dad has made, every person was training their now teenage sons their 'ways'. So if anything happens to them, they'll be able to cooperate easier if needed and to later on take over their places. It's almost like training a new generation of criminals. Man that sounded wrong. Anyway, David is seventeen and is the oldest child of the Stark family. His siblings were Abigail, his sister, and Luke, his younger brother. He has short brown hair, which was still comb able, and ocean blue eyes. Overall he looked pretty cute.

"Well clearly you do have some work to do," I chuckle back. David sent me a playful glare in response.

"So, where are you going this early in the morning?" he asks leaning against the couch he was once hiding behind.

"I'm flying off to Los Angelis, California, for a couple of days. I have a mission that I need to accomplish." David immediately gasps dramatically at my answer.

"_Los Angelis? _Don't tell me you're going there on your own?"

"Uh…yes, I am," I say in a slight authorative tone, "I can take care of myself. Besides I have flown out on my own many times."

"Let me go with you," David rushes out, which actually shocks me, for one thing because he hasn't done anything like this before and that doesn't go just for me, "who knows, you just might need help along the way."

"Fine," I sigh in defeat, "go grab a backpack."

"Actually…I already did," David says reaching over the couch and as said holding a backpack.

After going through 'treacherous' obstacles such as passing through multiple security checks, we both finally made it to California. I would admit, I didn't think I'd make it here without a cop or two, but this works well too, ha-ha. So it is about half past three. I would guess that because my phone ran out of battery and David has been keeping time for me. We both took a cab and had just reached the hotel my dad had in the mission file, and it is called the Palmwoods. Before I head out of the cab, I hand the driver money. I was about to follow David inside when the cab driver called us back.

"Excuse me," he said, "this is only $25.50."

"I'm sorry, sir," I say back, "I don't have two quarters. Can't this just…slip by? I have nothing on me."

"Why don't I check for just that?" the driver suggested in a seductive tone, already reaching for me. I gasp before punching the man in the face, sending him back a couple steps. He shows a shocked expression as his hand was gently put over his now bruise cheek.

"You wanna try to touch me again, you little _bastard_?" I challenged through gritted teeth, ready to punch him again. I although was refrained from doing that by David, who was grasping me by my shoulders.

"You better get that _thing _under control," the driver hissed before trudging back to the cab and speeding off, not before sending a cold glare towards us. That last sentence just ticked me off. I am not a '_thing_'! David and I slowly bent down and got our backpacks off the ground, feeling many pairs of eyes on us. I stared blankly at all the staring people not really liking the attention, and luckily that got them to go back to what they were doing.

"So, Toni what is our cover up story? 'Cause I sort of like the idea of being a couple," David whispers in my ear as we walk towards the front doors. I roll my eyes not only at the idea, but also the fact that I could hear the smirk in his voice as he said so.

"Fine, and I am only going with this because I can't come up with anything right now," I sighed. But his whispered victory 'yes' didn't slip by me. Now having passed by the awkward entrance through the semi-busy lobby, David rings the bell on the front desk.

"What?!" the man snaps while closing the magazine he was reading shut. David jitters a bit at the sudden change of tone, as I wasn't fazed a bit by the man's reaction.

"We're here for our hotel room. Someone booked a room here for me by the name of Edward Matthews," I said in a fake sweet tone, because…I really don't feel like a lollipop right now.

"Ah, here it is. You guys have room 2D," he says handing David the key, "have a Palmwoods day." He finishes also, I could tell, in fake pleasant tone; sounds like he wasn't having the brightest day either.

"Ok, David," I said after we got a few steps away from the front desk, "you can explore the lobby if you want but be back up at eight o'clock…sharp."

"Chill, I'm not seven," he scoffs before handing me the room key.

"Remember eight o'clock," I say once more before heading to the elevator.

David's POV

I scoff once more to myself as I take a slow walk along the pool line. 'I'm not a kid anymore; I'm seventeen' I thought. I was taken back to reality when I literally bumped into someone, and it sent both of us down to the wet ground.

"Ow, watch where you're going," I said pushing myself off the ground.

"Watch where _you're _going," the other person says rubbing his shoulder, although the person didn't say it a comeback tone, which actually puzzled me. It was usual for me to get snappy comebacks.

"I'm sorry, man," I said in a more surprisingly softer tone, "I just got here and my girlfriend and I are having a bad day."

"Oh…sorry about that; I'm James by the way," the teen awkwardly greets stretching his hand out towards me.


	3. Chapter 3

'**~ CHAPTER 3: A TV Dinner ~' **

"It's ok, I'm David," I said back accepting his hand. For the first time, I overlooked James's features. He had dark brunette hair, hazel eyes, and just looking up at him he was really tall. I couldn't see why anyone would dislike him, unless he secretly acts like a dick to them, which I for now highly doubt.

"Say, it was nice meeting you," I say breaking the tension, "but I have to get back to our room. Don't want my girlfriend to worry."

"Oh, I'll come up too. I have to get back to my friends too. You and your girlfriend are welcome to come by for dinner like in an hour. We're having fish stick Friday tonight," James says as we head up the elevator and he presses the second floor button.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what floor you're on, and my room is 2J."

"Cool, ours is 2D," I respond chuckling a bit at the convenience.

"So, will I see you there?" James asks me, as we step out of the elevator.

"There's a good chance, but if not I'll let you know ASAP."

"Ok, hope to see you both there, see ya 'round," James then waves and I wave back.

"He sounds like a nice guy," I muttered to myself as I unlocked my room door and opened it. And just as I closed the door behind me, the restroom door opens and steam escapes the smaller chamber. As soon as most of the steam fades away, it revealed Toni in her intimates, and I hurriedly shield my eyes.

Toni's POV

I furrow my eye brows at David as he has his arms in something like x-form.

"What are you doing, David? You look as if I'm about to hit you or something," I snickered as I made my way to my bed with my clothes on it.

"Uh, don't you know you are only in your _undergarments?_" he says in a knowing tone.

"Would it help you if I said that…I sometimes had to do this on missions," I said muttering the last part as I slid on a different pair of skinny jeans. Next thing I knew I was looking at David's eyes which held much concern and sympathy.

"What?" he breathed out in shock and I shrank back, "t-that does not sound right at all."

"Well…it was what was required of me, and if you'd know you don't want to disappoint a criminal...you never know what they're capable of," I sighed sitting down on my bed with my hand folded together.

"You…you didn't have to do…did you?" he asked briefly pointing to the bed.

"No, and I'm happy for that."

"Look, Toni," David says sitting down to my right and wrapping an arm around my bare shoulder, as I have only my bra on, "you know you don't have to do this. You can pass it to me."

"But you have no idea the pressure that is put on you if I do. I feel with this responsibility that I have to take care of everyone's problems lest something arises. And I am just a teenager," I argue shoving off David's hand and grabbing my tank.

"I am one too you know," he says in a gentle tone, "but sometimes these things are just too much for one person to handle. Your dad had you, and now…you have me." I look back at David after I popped my head through the head hole of the top, and gave him a smile.

"Thanks David," I nodded my head as he smiled back.

"Oh, and I met someone downstairs at the pool area, and he said he'd like to have us over for dinner."

"You…sure you want to, David? I mean as you said you just met the guy."

"Yeah, I think it would be nice too, besides we didn't plan for anywhere to eat here in LA. And his name is James." That just lit a light bulb on top of my head.

"Wait…did he say anything about having friends with him here?"

"Yeah, and from the sound of how he said it, it sounds like they live with him. Why?" I froze at the one word question, should I say something to him now?

"Nothing; just a guess. When did he say he wants us over?" I ask heading over to the mirror in the bathroom and brushing my hair.

"In an hour, which right now would be forty-five minutes," he shrugs looking at his watch.

"Well…what are you waiting for?" I asked smirking since he was still standing like a statue, "go and shower out bf."

**~~~Bullet-Proof~~~**

Third Person POV

Meanwhile at apartment 2J, James plopped himself on the couch next to Kendall, who was watching a hockey game.

"What's with the lazy flop? Did you hook up with another girl?" Kendall snickered with a side twisted smile.

"No, I just bumped into someone at the pool and invited him to dinner," James said as if saying 'wonderful weather we have today'.

"Does my mom know this?" Kendall asks raising a bushy eye brow at James.

"I'll…get to that, and since when were you this responsible? You could loosen up a bit you know?" James scoffs as he makes his way to his Mama K's room.

"Hey Mama Knight," James says peeking into the bedroom, "can I have someone over for dinner?"

"Sure, honey, but why?" Mrs. Knight asks.

"They actually just arrived here like an hour ago and I thought it'd be a nice gesture."

"Aw, that's nice; of course sweetie."

"Hey, James, come see this quick!" Logan yells from the living room. He jogs to the living room Mrs. Knight tagging along.

"It's the new top story," Logan explains as the points at the TV screen with the remote. James and Mrs. Knight are standing in the back as Carlos, Logan, and Kendall, in that order, are sitting on the orange couch.

"_**And tonight's top story, the police have some interesting news in which many New York citizens are happy of; Rachel?"  
"Yes, indeed John, Zachary Jackson one of the few criminals on the most wanted list has been taken into custody just yesterday and is in a local jail. Police say that he has been on the run for about four years and after all those years they have finally got that horrible man off the streets."**_

A knock on the door interrupts James's focus on the news reporter. Still within earshot, James walks over and opens the door to David and Toni.

"Hey guys, come on in," James says making his way back to the couch area.

"_**Man, will people have the pleasure of sleeping peacefully tonight. Won't they, Rachel?"  
"I know I would," the woman reporter says, "but not all the citizens are letting their guards down as his daughter Toni Jackson is still out of the polices' reach."**_


	4. Chapter 4

'**~ CHAPTER 4: Lost Answers~' **

Toni's POV

Now that perked my ears, along with David's as I could see the shock in his eyes.

"_**Witnesses have claimed that she has run off along with missing pieces of her father's work," John continues, "Some other people who were part of this scandal were also captured with Mr. Jackson as well as charged for assistance. Few of the men have managed to escape and have fled. One of them being Michael Stark; here is his picture," the reporter says as David's dad's picture is put up.  
"And what about Miss Toni, Rachel?"  
"Ah yes, Miss Jackson is known for having changed looks whenever in her convenience. In these various photos of Zachary Jackson has a shorter feminine figure with him. She is said to be around five feet and seven inches tall, has dimples, and has an oval face structure. And for you Californians, be on the look-out as someone has reported Miss Jackson to be in the LA area. So if you have seen one or both of these people whether it be recently or since Zachary Jackson's arrest, please call in. It would be really helpful especially in this case; so from us here in the station...stay safe and have a good night."**_

And with that last word, Logan shut off the TV.

"Wow, that sounded scary when the reporter said it," a Latino says turning to two other guys and James. Well…I assumed one of them was James.

"Say, James," Kendall speaks up next, "is this David?" he asks nudging his head in David's direction.

"Yeah, glad you could make it," James says.

"Thanks James," David says back.

"Oh, and I didn't catch your name," James observes, sending a smile my way.

"Ah…it is Lily," I say stretching my hand out to him and he accepts.

"And I don't think I caught their names either," I joke making James chuckle.

"Yeah, this is Kendall, Carlos, and Logan," James introduces pointing to each person as he said their names. 'Bingo' I thought to myself as I nod at them. All of them under the same roof…perfect. Suddenly a ding was heard coming from the kitchen area.

"Dinner's ready!" a woman's voice yelled. Immediately the four friends made their way to the table in a bit of a rush. David and I looked at each other, an amused look on our faces.

**~~~Bullet-Proof~~~**

James's POV

After closing our apartment door to David and Lily, Logan immediately went into rambling mode.

"James, did she look familiar?" He asks in a somewhat demanding tone. I furrow my eye brows at the sudden and _random _question.

"Uh…no?" I said…more like questioned back. Logan lets out a frustrated sigh at, what I assumed to be, my response.

"The girl on the news, Toni Jackson. You know she could have made that name up right guys?"

"I think you're just paranoid, Logie? Most people are," Carlos says speaking for the rest of us while patting Logan's shoulder.

"Guys, I'm not paranoid _or _crazy. After all my 'crazy' theories, have any of them proved to be wrong?" Logan questioned looking back and forth at us three.

"No, but that doesn't mean that you couldn't be wrong now," Kendall reasons, as Carlos thoughtfully points a finger Kendall's way.

"He's right," Carlos adds.

"Well, you guys figure that out," I say, clapping my hands together, "I'm gonna head to bed." And honestly, I didn't want to be part of that discussion. But I seem to agree with what Logan said, not necessarily the entire thing though. But there does seem to be something fishy about Lily, or it just might be my lack of sleep.

**~~~Bullet-Proof~~~**

Toni's POV

"What's up with you, Toni?" David curiously asks as he plops himself on his bed. 'Oh, I don't know, the fact that my cover was almost blown!'

"David," I started slowly but surely, "I…I have to tell you something…it's about the boys."

"What about them?" he asks sitting upright on the edge of his bed.

"They…they are my mission."

"You mean…"

"Yes, _but _it's not a murder mission," I quickly said making David's body physically relax, "my mission was to kidnap them and sell them off. They are the band Big Time Rush, the four hockey heads from Minnesota that made it big time."

"Your dad expects you to kidnap four famous guys?" David asks in a totally disbelieving voice. Seeing that he is also a criminal's child, I had no idea why he was so surprised by this information.

"Yes," I slurred, "and this is my first time doing _four _victims at a time so…"

"Ok, never mind that. But how are you going to do it? Maybe we can delay this for a bit and help my dad."

"David, I would love to help, but we don't know where your dad has fled off to. If I could just have a location or something then I would give it a shot at finding him. Besides, I have to lay low remember?" At that note David and I sighed simultaneously. Some missions were just harder than others.

**~~~Bullet-Proof~~~**

It been four days now and no problems have been encountered, which we both were glad for. But despite the area being peaceful, we took turns to be on the lookout in case anyone found out our hiding place. I knew that I didn't have to do this when my dad and I lived in the house, but since the news came up I couldn't just sit back in a chair and relax you know?

"Morning Toni," David greets coming out of the bathroom with only a towel around his waist. Clearly, he has gotten up first.

"Hey David," I say back getting myself in an upright position on the bed. Suddenly, a sharp pain runs through my head and I groan.

"What's wrong, Toni?" he asked concern laced in every word he said. He rushed to my bed and touched my forehead.

"It's just a headache, David, I'm fine," I replied swatting his hand away. My hand though stayed on my head.

"Maybe I should go out and get some Advil," he says already putting on some outside clothes.

"David, you don't have-"

"Yes, I do," David interrupts, "you can't do your job perfectly like this."

"Can I at least go with you? I feel like a caged animal," I pleaded.

"You have to lay low, Toni. The police know you're here in LA, you can't be caught just yet." I sigh in defeat, as he takes the key card.

"Will be back in 30 or less," he promises before closing the door. I sighed a frustrated sigh as I leaned against the head board of the bed.

"Now he's sounding like one of those over-protective boyfriends," I muttered to myself. Agreeing with myself to not be a sitting duck, I got up and went down to the lobby area. 'Huh, probably usual busyness' I thought. After getting a spare key to David's and my room, I walked outside for once experiencing the fresh air that's _not_ from my window. My attention was soon turned to a park nearby, so I walked in said direction. I sighed pleasantly as I sat down on a bench to the left of the park, enjoying the sound of children's laughter and chatting.

At that moment I felt like an actual teenager. Being a criminal's daughter usually would require alertness at all times as someone could easily strike a sneak attack at you in an open area like this. As I scanned around the park, I seemed to lock eyes with a man in what looked like an expensive suit. Noticing though that he was looking at me too long, I casually got up from my spot on the bench and made my way back to the Palmwoods hotel.

My heart beat faster as I felt a feeling that the same man was following me to the hotel. I took a casual action at looking at my reflection on my smart phone and saw the man indeed trailing me…along with two other men. I stuffed my phone back in my jeans pocket and, as unnoticeably as possible, started walking faster. Maybe David was right; I shouldn't be out with this kind of publicity. Thankfully, I made it to the lobby and decided to take the stairs. As soon as the three males were out of sight I sped up the stairs…apparently they saw me make a dash and started chasing me up the stairs.

"Hey!" The one at the park yelled, which echoed up the staircase. I briefly looked back deciding against going up the stairs. I faced in the men's direction, a ready pocket knife firm in my grasp and held my ground. As they passed my boundary, one started throwing punches at me. I guess I got lucky because he doesn't have a gun…I'd like to use one of those right about now. I successfully dodged each swing until I made my move and sliced his neck, killing him as he fell backwards a few steps downward. The other two this time came together, attempting to do the same thing as the first and olden dare devil. One of them managed to connect their fist with my right shoulder, making the knife drop from my hand down to the first floor, as we were half way to the second floor.

I hissed at the pain in my shoulder as I kept fighting off the two semi-muscular men. From what I was feeling, I presumed that on the way down the knife flung back hitting me in the process. Anger fills me as I grabbed the man to my right's collar and shoved his down the staircase. He lets out a small scream as he tried to hold onto the stairs' railing but fails, causing his head to connect with the stairs killing him from the gash which was easily seen on his now red-stained head. As I stared at the man that only got killed less than two minutes ago, the last man standing grabbed me by the neck. My own hands found their way to my neck too holding onto the man's hand.

"You know," the man says gritting his teeth a cold glare staring into my soul, "your dad has been a pain in the ass for the past few months. And wait till my boss finds out we have his daughter," he finishes, squeezing me tighter with each word he said and my nails digging further into the man's skin.

"G-guess y-y-you'll never find o-out," I choked out. Biting my lip, I mustered all the energy I had and kicked him in the knees successfully making him release me fully. I grasped the band of his pants and the collar of his blazer and pushed him off the railing, making him airborne…until he reached the first floor. Panting heavily, I dashed up the rest of the steps. I stopped at the space between the second floor entrance and the stairs, overlooking the sight in front of me. Two dead men on the stairs and one on the bottom floor; this was my battlefield and now…it's soon to be called a terrible memory.

I've only murdered someone twice, and yet it doesn't faze me. It was too…normal, if that is the correct term usage. My head soon jerks to the closed door downstairs as I heard the door knob jiggling. I shrank back a little bit wanting to at least get a glance at who it was. A high-pitched scream rang through my ears making me jump a bit. There was only a younger, brunette haired girl and two of the guys from the dinner David and I were at a couple days ago.

"Oh my gosh, Kendall," the little girl whimpered into the blond's shirt, holding onto it tightly.

"It's ok, Katie," the blond cooed the girl holding her head close to him, "James, call LAPD." James does as he is told and takes out his phone. He for a moment he stares at the screen, and he seemed to be looking at his reflection. All I could see him do was lean closer to the phone and scrunching his eyes in a concentrated way. His head swerved upwards only quick enough to possibly see my back or my hair. My hands and nails cling to the wall out of the closeness. Why didn't I listen to David?


	5. Chapter 5

'**~ CHAPTER 5: The Aftermath ~' **

**A/N: Here's chapter 5! Smack that review button, I'd love to know how you like it so far or even how to improve my writings. :)**

James's POV

"Ok, Mr. Garcia along with some other officers are on their way," I announced, putting my phone back in my pocket my eyes not leaving the dead bodies.

"You should get Katie out of here, they should arrive soon," I recommend looking Kendall in the eyes showing my seriousness.

"Ok…stay safe James. Who knows if the person who killed them hasn't left yet," Kendall softly says before leading his sister out along with himself. I sigh to myself at the same time the door clicks shut. Looking at each individual person got me thinking to Logan's words over the last few days…

"_**James, did she look familiar?"**_

"_**The girl on the news, Toni Jackson; you know she could have made that name up right guys?"**_

"_**She fits every aspect of Toni Jackson that was said on the news! Why won't you guys believe me? Could you at least give it a thought?"**_

'_Yes, Logan_, I am giving it a thought' I said mentally talking to myself. And Logan did have a point…all of the points made sense really. But what about David? Maybe she's being forced to help her? Or they could be partners, him coming up with possible some part of this scandal. _Or _it could be the other way around and David asked for help from her. Ugh, this is so confusing! But overall, if Lily did lie about her name…there was a very good chance that she was indeed Toni Jackson. I soon hear the door knob upstairs twist open, and I quickly hide under the staircase. Trying to quiet my heavy breathing, I hear footsteps coming down thumping louder and louder through my ears.

Toni's POV

Seeing that my coast was clear, I walked halfway down the stairs to the two men first. As most of the enemies I have encountered before, the first round would have something on them. And I wouldn't be surprised if I found something because of this, what I hoped to be, wild goose chase. Because like many criminals would, they don't want to get caught!

So, I bent down to the first man which was a blond. I searched his, what looked like a trench coat, pockets and pant pockets; nothing useful to me. I go about three steps down and searched the other man on the stairs; again nothing. His cell phone I could tell was a disposable one so it's not worth going through. I was surprised though that both of them didn't have a wallet or identification card. Seeing only one more man left, I cautiously started walking down there, making sure I don't step on any of them. That was just be too gross…*shiver*

James's POV

"Oh man," I muttered panicking inwardly. I frantically look around, my eyes landing on a nearby painted pillar. I thought fast and dashed that way. The sound of the footsteps stopped…hopefully for not too long. Damn it, maybe I should have taken my chances under the stairs…

Toni's POV

Shrugging off the possible fact that a noise was heard, I continued making my way down until I reached the man. 'Ok, nothing in his pants…man that sounded weird'. Next I checked his blazer, and I found his wallet. 'No, identity card…just great; how the hell am I supposed to find out who's tracking me down if I can't get my hands on a freaking ID card?!' I searched the other side this time finding a flash drive. 'Perfect'. And just as I said that mentally, I heard police sirens started ringing through my ears.

"Shit!" I hissed. I stuffed the stick in different pocket and got my pocket knife back. I breathed in a sharp breath as I accidentally used my right arm too much. I looked behind me not finding an exit. 'Why couldn't there be an emergency exit there?'

James's POV

I froze in shock at the face that I just saw. Could it be really her? I was snapped out of my shock phase, as loud thumping of feet ran upstairs. I got out of my so called hiding space only managing to see the door slam close. The only question running through my head now was…should I tell someone about this?

**~~~Bullet-Proof~~~**

Toni's POV

I tried my best to walk normally as I made my way down the hall to David's and my room. I cursed under my breath because my shaking and injured right hand won't put the damn key in! Soon enough I got the key in and semi-rushed inside. I forcefully closed the door for the reason that I immediately used the door for back support. My eyes first looked at my right shoulder, which thankfully wasn't bleeding profusely but it was still bleeding. I winced every time that I moved it, as I proceeded to take my top off.

I dumped the top on my bed before going to the restroom, and I stare at myself in the mirror which was covering most of the wall in front of me. I tiredly looked at the wound which was slowly healing already. I grabbed one of the provided small towels for a rack to my left and ran it through the faucet water. Afterwards, I sighed in relief as I slowly placed the towel on my sore shoulder. As I held it in its spot, I dragged my feet to my bed carefully placing myself on top of it. Just then, I heard the knob jiggle. I swiped my pocket knife out pointing it at the door, my hand shaking just barely but noticeable.

"I'm back, To-whoa," David gasps seeing the knife which is still pointing his way. I shook my snapping me back to reality.

"Sorry," I softly apologized, retracting the knife while not meeting his gaze.

"What happened?" he asked in a suddenly concerned tone, his eyes glued to the towel on my shoulder. I wonder how he'd think that something was wrong, considering that no blood was showing.

"I had to go for a walk. I…I just couldn't _stand _being cooped up in here," I truthfully answered.

"Then why the hell are there cops here?!" David whisper yelled, making me shrink in my spot. Guess I can't lie now, can I?

"After a few minutes in the park, I felt someone eyeing me. So feeling uncomfortable, I got up and left and I found out three men were trailing me back to here. And once I reached here, I listened to my dumb ass thoughts and went up the deserted stairway and they caught up with me. There was a battle of three against one and I took care of them…permanently."

"_Why_ in the _world _would you be that stupid to attack, Toni?" David asked in a 'what the hell' voice.

"You very well know why, David. The last one standing directly told me as if he would win the 'battle' that how pleased his boss would be if he got me in his grasp. That tone easily gets on my freaking nerves!" David in response sighs in frustration while running his hand through his hair.

"And the fruits of that good and bad was that I cut myself with my knife as it was at one time knocked out of my hand," I explained slowly removing the towel from said spot. He stared at it, his face kept at a blank state but I could tell he was trying to contain his emotions. He was just on the brink…

"But I did get a memory stick," I said holding it up in the air at eye level.

"I'll turn the laptop on, and let's put this bad boy in." David says already taking action.

**~~~Bullet-Proof~~~**

James's POV

"Do you know any of these men from anywhere?" Officer Garcia questioned me in a serious manner.

"No sir," I reply, "Kendall, Katie, and I walked in to see these…bodies passed out."

"Anyone that you might think would do this?"

"Not really, but…someone was down here, and I managed to see her without her spotting me. I was hiding under the staircase as she was searching this man's pockets," I say pointing to the one on the floor.

"Do you know this person's name?" Mr. Garcia asks taking out a notepad and his pen.

"She looked like the new girl that came in like four-five days ago named…Lily I believe. I haven't seen her since her arrival. She and her boyfriend live on the second floor; forgot which room though." I answered with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Thanks, James," Mr. Garcia thanks, patting my back before cautiously heading up the stairs.

**~~~Bullet-Proof~~~**

Toni's POV

"No, David, we don't have the time. Now that you are back we have to find a different place. I didn't promise that I wiped the finger prints did I?" I argued, stopping him from turning the device in his lap on.

"Why didn't you?" he snaps.

"If I did that I would be cleaning a good part of each of their bodies. I mean, we were fighting fist-against-fist you know?"

"So what now, Toni?"

"I say we find a different place to do this and stay for a while. Get your backpack; we're leaving."

"Where to?" David continues to ask as he packs his bag.

"I spotted a deserted building about two blocks from here," I respond, "It's not a permanent resting place, but it will be soon enough, before we head back to New York."

"You intend on going back to New York _that _soon? Why aren't we going back now? With that evidence downstairs and with all the cops running around here, we could get caught."

"No," I firmly said, "I am not going back to New York empty handed. I _will _get Big Time Rush; I cannot ruin my father's imagery despite his lack of presence."

"But Toni-"

"Look, we'll discuss this once we settle," I cut David off in an annoyed tone. There was no telling that David was not a risk taker like me.

I opened the door as soon as I said the last word. David and I peeked our heads out the door before walking out. As David closed the door behind him, I made my way to the elevator waiting for the metal doors to open.

"So how are we exactly going to get past the police down there?" David asks as he and I got inside the elevator.

"I am known as a criminal that change looks almost every week. I should be fine, and you though I'm not sure if they know you are Michael's son."

"Ok then…if you say so."

*sigh*…I hated the fact that he didn't trust me. Then again I disregarded the fact that I am taking the risk of getting arrested by the cops and failing my mission. So, overall he does have a good point to disagree with me. Once we reached the lobby, I did like my last time outside and looked at the crime scene through my small make-up mirror.

"It's amazing how many cops have arrived," I told David in a conversational type of tone, "There are about _five _officers here."

"Huh, we should be safe with them around," David replies looking back at me. He silently offers to carry my backpack, and I leant it to him silently thanking him in return. I for some reason kept staring at the crime scene with a curious expression on my face…more like I presumed I was doing that. Someone just then was calling my name, as I shook myself back to reality.

"Lily, are you ok?"

"Oh…yeah James; I'm fine," I say back as I was still staring at the scene in front of me.

"Say, would you help me by talking to one of the police? That is if you saw anything." James requests which somehow created a lump in my throat.

"I'm sorry, James, I'd love to help but David and I are in a hurry," I desperately say finally looking at James in the eyes.

"Please, Lily, we really need to find this person. The Palmwood's residents could still be in danger."

"I can't. I have to go," And with that, I hurried out of the lobby not letting James throw out any more words. As I for some reason kept looking back at James in the lobby, I accidentally bumped into an officer outside.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, officer," I apologized while dusting off my left arm.

"No worries maim," the officer started in a friendly tone. His face soon showed a shocked and angered expression. Apparently I had the same state of shock. 'Holy shit! Not him!' Next thing I knew, I grabbed David's arm and we dashed off.


	6. Chapter 6

'**~ CHAPTER 6: The Chase is On~' **

James's POV

"Get them!" I heard someone yell. Furrowing my eye brows I jogged to the front doors and saw three cops chasing…Lily and David? Curiosity filling my mind, I ran and at times jogged close behind, as they were going a bit farther from the Palmwoods. My only hope was that I chose the right decision.

My feet abruptly stopped in its track, as I peered past a tree trunk I was currently hiding behind. The cops caught up and corned the two teens against an almost deserted building. Luckily, I was close enough to hear their conversation but just faintly.

"Well, well…isn't this a pleasant surprise. I never thought I would come face to face with a Jackson again," the officer in the middle smirked aiming his gun at both of them but more towards Lily…or Toni. I just realized that I invited a criminal into our apartment!

"Well, _I _never thought I'd see _your _dumb ass face again," Toni spat back, "Why the hell are you in California anyway? Let alone, Los Angelis."

"I turned famous in New York once I caught one of the _most wanted_ in NYC. Turned out that your dad's arrest was enough to put me back in the good eyes of the NYPD, yet they asked for a station transfer. So…here I am. Kind of convenient don't ya think, Miss Jackson?" He asked keeping a firm grip on his shot gun.

"Too convenient, if I say so myself."

"Hmm…Zachary Jackson captured by Harry Scott," he starts in stuck up tone, "Wonder what the headlines would be once I have turned you in, don't you?" Harry wonders aloud thoughtfully. 'That bastard! At least with that state of mind' At that, Toni narrowed her eyes more at the stuck-up officer.

"How about 'New York hero found dead'?!" She hissed lunging at Officer Scott. Toni catches Harry off guard and shoved him over to the ground and he let out a small scream as said thing happened along with knocking the gun out of his hand. Toni seemed to be oblivious to the out-in-the-open weapon as she started swinging punches to his face left and right. Each time either of the other officers tried to help, David would intervene, him too, tackling them to the ground until soon enough both of them were knocked out.

"Look who we have left," Toni smugly said, a barely noticeable creepy side smile showing in her lips as she held a fist full of the man's jacket.

"Don't hurt me anymore!" the man pleaded trying to squirm from Toni's grip, "Please, I'm begging you! Let's just forget about this!"

"Maybe you should have thought that through before mocking my family's name."After her last word she cracked his neck with one swift turn, it looked almost flawless. I was about to sneak back to the Palmwoods when a twig snapped. 'Damn it!'

Toni's POV

"Wait…someone is here…" I whispered to David, freezing in my position. David and I glanced around looking for a sign of life.

"Look, Toni, you just might be paranoid," David tried to reason planting a hand on my shoulder.

"I heard what I heard, David," I said, now standing regularly rather than my previous crouching position.

"Let's discard it for now, we have to focus on the plan remember?"

"Fine," I sighed dramatically, and for some reason made David smile.

"Wipe that smile off your face, Stark," I instructed him playfully shoving him to the right. I then looked once more behind me to see if someone was there…and I saw it. I saw someone behind the vegetation. As soon as David and I were hopefully out of the person's sight, I dragged David to a hiding spot, and I out of instinct peered over the shrubbery that we hid behind.

"What are we doing?" David asks in slightly panicked tone.

"Someone is here; I saw him," I reply still trying to search for a different angle to see him.

"Saw who?"

"I don't know; it seems to be a male though." After about two minutes of staring at the same spot, I decided to make my move.

"Stay here," I ordered scooting our backpacks close to him. I tip-toed around the building -in the opposite direction we came- and kept my breathing steady. If there was anything that I learned from my dad was that it'd be the best if said person didn't know your presence. Or you could say that the element of surprise was my dad's highest strength and so should mine.

As soon as I thought I was close enough, I peered over my current hiding spot to see…James? I know he was part of my target, but I didn't think he would be daring enough to follow David and me. This puzzled me as he was described differently in his profile papers. 'How the hell did _he_ get here?' Well, judging by the few feet away, I figure I could dash and get a hold of him. 'Yeah…I'll do that.' Soon enough I put my plan into action and succeeded in scaring the absolute shit out of James. I can now see why my dad does that so often.

"We meet again, Diamond," I start seeing that he seemed to be lost for words.

"Y-you are…"

"Yup, wondered when you were going to figure that out, James. Shocked now I suppose?" I ask in a fake tone and James slowly nods in response.

"B-b-but why?"

"No worries, it will soon come together, but for now we'll keep this little secret to ourselves. Night, James."

"Wait…wh-"

Next thing James knew his world turned black thanks to one punch to the face efficiently knocking him out, hopefully long enough to get him to the abandoned building before he wakes up. 'Why does my life have to be so freaking hard?'

**~~~Bullet-Proof~~~**

James's POV

I blinked my eyes a couple times, as I tried to get comfortable. And in the middle of that…I realized I was tied up! Moving only my eyes, I looked around to find myself in an unfamiliar place. Seeing from the dulled scene, it seemed like I was in a desolated building…only it currently wasn't desolated. Whispered voices filled my ears as I slowly took in what was happening around me.

"Why the hell do we have _him _again?" a male voice snapped.

"He _saw _us, David. I couldn't risk us getting caught. Who's to say he won't go to the cops?" this time a female voice replies. Wait…did she just call him David? Then that must mean that the female is Toni.

"What about the other boys?"

"We'll worry about them later. Right now I just want to put the damn drive in there."

"Ok, ok, no need to get feisty," David says doing as Toni requested. 'Maybe Toni is forcing him to tag along.' I thought to myself as I slowly sat up, my eyes not leaving the two criminals. And actually, from the looks of it, they didn't seem to do anything to me aside from binding me, which I was happy for. I always seemed to assume that the captors had to do something bad to their victims in order for them to do…_whatever _they want them to do.

"Who the hell is he?" David asks pointing to…something.

"_That _thing is apparently the one I'm to make the deal with. Too bad we have to see his face multiple times. My dad said he is one tough nut to crack when it comes to bargains." Now, that made a chill run up my spine. What deal? Or even more so, what guy?! And what does it have to do with me and my friends?

"Do you think this is worth what this shit is actually worth?" David asks snapping my out of my thoughts.

"I say double; just this almost first week is already holding more shit than it should, and we only have one fourth of what he's asking for." Toni replies. Wait…are they holding us for ransom?!

"Ok," David sighs, as I hear some keyboard like sounds, "Now just to wait for his reply and we'll settle this…maturely." David informs, the last word in an ordering tone.

"Why couldn't I just be a snitch and kill him once we get our side of it?" Toni whines while David gets up from the chair he was once sitting on.

"Because that would only make the police want to chase you down even more that you already are," David replies flatly and Toni huffs to herself.

"What are going to do with James until the other guys are gathered?" David asks as I…accidentally groan making them freeze. Deciding that my sleep-act was over, I fully sat up with a feared expression on my face.

"Hey James," Toni greets walking to the other side of the…_dusty _room.

"Hey Toni?" I nervously said back.

"Don't be worried, she's just peachy," David assures chuckling a bit.

"Oh shut up, David," Toni snaps back. Wow, who would have ever thought that someone could _laugh _at a time like this!

"Sorry…are those ropes too tight?" Toni asks walking back with a water bottle in hand. Why is she asking me that? That would have been _the last _thing that I would ask someone I was trying to keep out of reach. But a light bulb just popped…mentally.

"Yeah, there are a bit…tight," I said pretending to be in an uncomfortable position. I smiled inwardly as she put the bottle down and cam towards me.

"Here you go," Toni says…untying them _completely. _'What the hell just happen?' After doing that, she just walks back over to the table in the middle of the room, takes the bottle, and once more she walks towards me.

"You should drink something," she says handing me the water bottle, "you look parched." 'Ok, this just got weird, but good enough for me'.

Toni's POV

After passing the bottle to James, I proceeded to make my way to a good wall spot and slid down to the ground, and took out my phone checking for any new messages.

"What are you doing, Toni? I thought he was a prisoner not a friend," David hisses at me while acting casual sitting to my left.

"You keep your friends close…keep your enemies closer." I whisper back, a smile creeping on my lips.

"Are you sure of what you are doing?" David whispers. I was about to whisper a snappy response when James walks up to us.

"Hey…you two," James nervously starts, "mind telling me why I am here and why you _just _untied me?"

"Your purpose here is classified and…I trust you," I responded, muttering the last part whilst getting up and turning around.

"You…you _trust _me?" James asks in disbelief.

"Yes, yes I do," I smiled back at James and he softly smiles, "_But _you don't get full freedom in case you thought that. As long as you are in either one of our sights you can walk freely."

"Ok, then," James sighs.

"Oh, David, maybe you and James can check back at the Palmwoods. If there are no more cops there, we could head back there." I suggest while looking through my backpack for the files.

"You sure you want to do that, Toni?"

"Just go you two. I have stuff to _attend_ to," I say _emphasizing _the word 'attend', whilst widening my eyes at David.

"Ok," David replies with a hint of irritation, "let's go James," he finishes planting a hand on James's shoulder. He and James then leaves, not before leaving David looks at me with concerned eyes, and he shuts the door. I found my way to the closest chair and sat down, my hands holding my bending head. Sitting up, I ran my fingers through my hair in exhaustion, something that I have been holding back since the chase. 'Now…how am I going to do this?'


	7. Chapter 7

'**~ CHAPTER 7: A Surprise Guest ~' **

James's POV

"So, what's the deal with you and Toni?" I ask last minute as we started to approach the Palmwoods.

"It's none of your business," David whispers back.

"Are you guys like boyfriend and girlfriend or something?" I pushed, a smirk just wanting to come out.

"She is my best friend and partner, ok?" David snaps, "Nothing more, nothing less. Now shut up, we're here. And for future references or in this case now, let me do the talking if anyone approaches."

I nod before we sneak our way to the closest hiding spot, and we acted normal and walked through the front doors. And just as I thought no one would notice us, Kendall, Logan, and Carlos walked up to us. 'This is just great…'

"Hey James and David," Kendall cheerily greets. 'Usual greeting, nothing gone wrong so far', "where have you been? We were getting worried." Kendall asks, Carlos and Logan nodding in agreement.

"James here was showing Lily and I around, and…we might have left her at the mall," David snickers while giving James a 'stare of the eyes'. I, soon enough, got the meaning and started chuckling along with him.

"You little snitch," Carlos playfully says lightly punching my arm.

"You aren't going to leave her there are you?" Logan asks in a serious tone and furrowing his eye brows.

"Don't worry," I reply, "we're going back for her. We just stopped here to get a few things."

"Ok, but make sure to be here in thirty minutes _tops. _My mom's gonna worry," Kendall informs me with concern filled eyes.

"Got it, thirty minutes; bye guys," I say as David and I wave, and they waved back.

"Nice job, Diamond. Ever thought of becoming an actor?" David smugly says as we both head to the elevator since…obviously the stairs still have the 'do not cross' police lines. Speaking of that, I thought they would take those down before the police left.

"I've been thinking…" I sigh. I just hope the guys would stay away from me until this blows over.

**~~~Bullet-Proof~~~**

Logan's POV

As James and David walked off to the elevator, we three proceeded to head to the vending machine area.

"Hey guys," I say gaining their attention, "do you notice or feel something out of the ordinary with that?"

"No, they seemed to have fun with leaving David's girlfriend behind. Typical male behavior…why?" Carlos questions as he puts in some money and waits for his fruit smackers.

"Have you guys noticed that James _nervously _chuckled? And he only seems to do that when something is out of the ordinary. Does any of that ring a bell?" I ask getting _slightly _annoyed. 'It's no wonder I'm the smart one.'

"_Yes, _Logan, I have noticed that," Kendall speaks up, "but he did it possibly for the fact that they _did _leave Lily behind. That's a possibility right? I mean, James Diamond _never _lets a girl go."

"Correct, but…ugh, I feel something else is taking part with that chuckle of his. There has got to be something wrong."

"Logie, you're just being paranoid as usual. Just get over it," Carlos suggests while stuffing his mouth with his smacker gummies and Kendall nods pointing at Carlos.

"I am _not _paranoid!" I snap and Kendall and Carlos give me a 'look'.

"Ok, I am a bit paranoid, but _I _myself am on edge. I mean, ever since that breaking news about one of the most wanted's daughter _here _in the LA area and the three dead men here, I just…"

"It's ok, Logan," Kendall jumps in, "I understand your concern…and I respect that, but could you just let loose a bit? What are the chances of one person being in the same place as us in a city as big _and busy _as Los Angelis?"

"He's got a point," Carlos agrees pointing to Kendall.

"Plus, James will be back soon, we'll all meet in the apartment, and we'll all be safe."

"Ok, I guess," I sigh.

"That's the spirit," Kendall happily says, wrapping an arm around my shoulder, "But for now, let's get back upstairs; pizza should be in the oven soon!"

"Race you there!" Carlos yells already making his way to the elevator. Kendall and I the chuckled at the Latino's enthusiastic antics, trying to keep our laughs as soft as possible. I know I promised Kendall that I would 'let loose a bit', but for some reason…I just couldn't. Something was up with James and I am going to find out.

**~~~Bullet-Proof~~~**

Toni's POV

I sighed again as I finished reading all four profiles for the fifth time. I have noticed for some reason I took the time to read James Diamond's page longer. 'Maybe it's just because he's taken in first' I talked to myself 'yeah, that's it'. As I was about to read through the papers again when there was a knock at the door; 'Strange…David would just walk in…' I then slowly reached for my knife on the table next to me. Cautiously, I walked to the door my back against it and my hand on the door knob. I quickly opened the door and aimed my knife at him…only to retract it.

"Nice to see you again, Toni."

**~~~Bullet-Proof~~~**

James's POV

I am currently resting on a bed staying like a sitting duck, as David busies himself in packing a few more things into a different backpack. David soon, in all his business, catches eyes with me.

"What are you staring at?" he asks _clearly_ irritated.

"Nothing," I truthfully replied, "I'm just trying to figure you out."

"Look, we're people who do things, get over it," David snaps before returning to collecting stuff.

"Some interesting stuff," I mutter to myself.

"_James,_" 'well…that didn't past him', "Call me a criminal if you must, but Toni isn't as you think she is. I'm one hundred percent sure you think you should call her the criminal not me…am I right?" And I nod with a thoughtful look on my face.

"See. I'll promise you though that there is something behind that well-known name," he says pointing to me in an instructing manner, "I'm ready…let's go."

**~~~Bullet-Proof~~~**

David's POV

James and I finally made it back to the building where Toni is at…at least I hoped that.

"Hey Toni, we're back," I greeted, freezing only after I said it.

"Hey David, look who managed to stop by," she smirks pointing to said person. He just sat there smiling brightly, with folding hands like how someone would when discussing business.

"Dad…what you doing here?" I, genuinely, curiously asked, forgetting the fact that the door was open and about James.

"What, a father can't see his son?" he jokes chuckling a bit, "Come give your old man a hug." He finishes with outstretched arms. I raise an eye brow at Toni, for…some reason.

"Go hug him, David," she says getting up and waving her hand towards him. I do as she says and embraced my dad.

Toni's POV

I sigh in pleasure as I saw it happen, wishing I could do that with my dad. I then closed the door for him and walked next to James.

"So, what happened at the Palmwoods?" I whispered as I watched David and his dad, what I presumed, catch up.

"Wait, Michael Stark is David's dad?"

"Yes, now answer the question," she said in an ordering tone.

"Well, there were no cops there, first of all. Had a little chat with my friends, unintentionally, he packed another bag, and we left." James listed out.

"What did your friends talk about?" I continued to question.

"What is this, an interrogation?" James asked incredulously.

"They were just worried, that's it." he admitted, but for some odd reason I didn't believe him.

"Ok then," I pretend to brush it off.

"Excuse me guys," I said getting David and Michael's attention, "I'm sorry to break this little family reunion, but may I discuss some business with your dad, David?" The two looked at each other and nodded.

"Sure," David responds.

"Thanks," I solemnly say, "can you also take James outside until we're done?" I finish looking briefly at Mr. Stark.

"Yeah," David says back, more so in a whisper. Once both of they we're gone, I immediately started the conversation.

"So Michael, why did you really come here?" I asked in a serious tone while making my way to a wall and leaned on it.

"I was being chased just like you guys. You said you're gonna be here so I came; nothing new here. We stick together. What you _didn't _say though, was that you were going to drag my son into this," He responded in a matter-of-factly tone.

"First off…I'm sorry, and it was _his _decision, not mine. And who came up with that idea? We always split when this type of situation happens. What if we get caught together?" my questions flew.

"Toni," he says surprisingly calm, "we three are the only ones left of this group. _I thought _it would be fine considering the number."

"Ok, forget that," I said irritated while pinching the bridge of my nose, "I have more important stuff to discuss."

"And what might that be Miss Jackson?" I paused out of hesitation. 'No turning back now'.

"I need a flight back to New York."


	8. Chapter 8

'**~ CHAPTER 8: Unbelievable Situations~' **

James's POV

"I need a flight back to New York."

"You really intend on going back so soon? It has been only almost a week," the man incredulously responded.

"Yes, I do. Is there a problem with that?" Toni shoots back.

"What is going on?" I asked David, but he didn't respond…immediately.

"What do you think she's doing? She's planning our return to New York?" David scoffs, not taking his eyes away from the open window.

"Why is she-"

"Shh!" he cuts me off.

Toni's POV

"Well no," Mr. Stark answers, "I would have preferred you two to stay here till the search has died down. Maybe stay here another two-three weeks."

"That is actually my point," I continue, "since the police are stretching their search and spreading out, I thought because most have left that New York area maybe we can go back since they searched for us there already."

"And _then again _maybe they aren't finished."

"I don't intend on going back to my dad's base; that is _obviously _a stupid plan. My contact is back in New York and wants to settle it there, NOT me," I explain.

"Why the hell does he want to do it there? Why not bring his sorry ass down here?"

"I know right!" I agree throwing my hands in the air, "It's like those people these days don't watch the news anymore."

"So what is he proposing?" he calmly asks.

"He wants a bargain, and he's the type that likes to snitch people out, you know Philipson?"

"Oh hell no, him?!" he groans, "Why would your father give you that mission? You know very well you can't do this on your own, right?"

"Yes, and I don't want to bring David into this, but I need someone to back me up."

"Let me assist you then. I have more experience with this," Michael insists.

"But what if he doesn't keep his end of the bargain and gives us up to the cops? I can't let you get caught; you are suppose to lead if something happens to me."

"How do you come up with all these scenario answers?" he questions in a surrendering tone.

"I may be a risk taker…but that doesn't mean I don't look through all my options." I smirked in the joking kind of way and Michael shook his head while muffling a chuckle.

"Zach should be proud that he has a daughter as good as you," he thoughtfully says getting up from his spot.

"Thanks…I just wish my dad wasn't as strict." I sighed rubbing my upper arm mindlessly.

"Don't worry my dear," Michael says as he comes over to me a wraps an arm around me, "you have us."

"Watch it, Dad," David warns just bursting through the door, startling me.

"Were you overhearing our conversation?" I demanded planting my hands on my hips, making Mr. Starks arms go down.

"No I wasn't," David scoffs back and James's eyes wandered.

"So, I hear from James that the Palmwoods is clear?" I ask looking at David.

"_Yeah, _it is," he responds sparing James a glance.

"Then I say…lets head back there." I announce while walking towards my backpacks.

**~~~Bullet-Proof~~~**

"Wow…so this is where your dad has sent you to stay?" Mr. Starks asks in wonder, as we all head to the elevator. He then adjusts his fedora-type hat and a pair of glasses David _happened _to have.

"Yeah…too bad we're leaving here so soon," I sigh, as we proceeded up the floors, "Now, let's head to our room."

"Uh, I may have forgotten one _tiny _part of my visit here," James nervously chuckles.

"And what might that be…Diamond?" I ask incredulously.

"I sort of promised the guys that I'd be back at their apartment for dinner…" A moment of silence was heard as David and I just stared at James.

"They were worried!" James defends holding his hands up in a surrendering position, "And…you could…come along too. Since they noticed you weren't with David and me, we said that we left you somewhere along the tour."

"Fine, actually…that's perfect," I smirked, "Let me put this in our apartment, and we'll head over. I'll meet you there."

James's POV

'What in _the world _does she mean by 'perfect'?' I thought as I watched her jog down the hall and go into apartment 2D.

"I'm gonna go with her," Michael says catching up with Toni.

"You easily crack under pressure, huh?" David scoffs making his way to the crib.

"No, I don't. If any one of us cracks under pressure its Logan," I shot back as I smiled proudly to myself. 'Boo-yah!'

"Whatever; just make sure you act normal. And _don't _spill any of this to your friends," David warns as he knocks three times on apartment 2J's door.

"Got it," I muttered. And Carlos opens the door.

"Hey guys," he cheerily greets, "Kendall, Logan, James and David are back!" he shouts stepping aside to let us in.

"Hey James," Mama Knight greets, "and welcome back David."

"Thanks," David replies sitting on one if those high stools near the kitchen counter.

"Hey James," Logan says, Kendall right behind him, "you did get Lily back right?" he chuckles.

"Yeah, she's freshening up. She said she'll be here in a few minutes." David answered and I nodded in agreement. 'I wonder what she is up to right now…'

**~~~Meanwhile…~~~**

Toni's POV

"What is _wrong_ with my position as the head of this group?" I asked for the fourth time in the first _three minutes. _Michael Stark and I were discussing something that to me isn't very important. At this very moment he is _still _complaining about my position as the leader of this 'clan'.

"You are too young!" he groans again, "Do you see everyone's position right now? You, my son, and I are the only ones who haven't been caught, and you call yourself a leader."

"Just _shut up _for a moment!" I snap, successfully shutting his mouth, "do you realize how hard it is to handle this _and _do a mission without my father's assistance? I mean, if _he's _doing the mission then I can manage."

"Then pass the responsibility to me. Is it that hard?"

"Why do you keep asking for this spot so badly?" I shot back in a deadly yet calm voice, "I sense that you just want power, and you think being my father's right hand man would do the trick? I don't think so." I finished as I proceeded to put lip gloss on.

"I want to do what your father would do, and do what's best for you and this situation. Would you think that you're father would purposely put this pressure on his own daughter?" he asked in an innocent tone, which in all honesty gave me, or anyone for that matter, the creeps.

"You trying to soften me, _Stark_?" I challenged not even turning around to look at that face.

"No, I'm just showing you different perspectives." 'Pfft, yeah right' I scoffed mentally.

"Well, right now save your topics or don't, I have to go to the guys' apartment," I say heading towards the door.

"Why the hell are you going there? You can't have you're cover blown," he disagrees getting up from the bed he was sitting on and blocking the door.

"It is already blown with James, and I _have _to make sure he doesn't snitch any news to the other guys, so move," I explain trying to push him out of the way, but couldn't.

"David can do that. You have to stay here before anyone else finds out."

"Nice try, Michael, but I'll take _that _risk," I say attempting to get him out of my way, only to fail again.

"Out of my way, Stark," I ordered staring him in the eyes with cold eyes.

"I can't do that, Toni," he replies, standing his ground…literally. I tried to reach just for the door knob and he slaps my hand away. 'Guess I don't have any other choices' I doubtfully thought. I gave Michael a look right before I took a swing at his face, but he catches it and throws it back at me causing me to stumble back.

"What the hell?! Why don't you stop being a stubborn ass, and get _out _of _my_ way?!" I yell not caring if anyone heard me. Michael stayed silent giving me a way-too-common look from some sick-minded males. The lust in his eyes froze me to the bone; it was too…disturbing to even imagine it. I squealed as he lunged at me luckily missing. I jumped over him and went straight for the door. I took a very brief glance at him as I dashed down the hall to apartment 2J. I pounded on the door with my fist about four or five times –I wasn't keeping track-, just longing for the thing to _open_! I kept glancing back and forth from the apartment to the sprinting Michael. And just then…

"Lily, you made it," David greeted in time to see Michael screech to a stop in the midst of his fast pace. David then repeatedly waved his dad aside because _obviously _he would easily be recognized, which I was _very _grateful for. Plus…I'm sure the guys didn't see anything…

"Hey Lily!" James shouts from…wherever he was.

"Thank you, David," I said in an exaggerated exhausted tone.

"What happened?" he worriedly asked in a whisper.

"Nothing," I replied…maybe too quickly.

"Hi Lily," a Kendall's mom greets from the kitchen, "I didn't know you too would be over. I could make maybe a hotdog for you if you'd like."

"Oh, no thanks, Mrs. Knight. I got something at the mall recently."

"You went by yourself?" she asks, surprising me slightly. Then again she was a mother…couldn't blame her.

"David and James left me there for about an hour," I chuckled, "I just took a ten from David's wallet no big deal," I pretended to brush off not managing though to contain my laughter.

"Lily!" David exclaims as apparently all four of the guys laughed in the background, all of them surrounding the TV on their orange couch.

"Chillax, David, I'll give you a ten back later," I promised patting his back and joining James in standing behind the couch.

"How are you?" James softly asks leaning in a bit. I was shocked at the question for a moment. He seemed to ask that as if we were…friends or something. It just sounded so…normal.

"I'm fine, James," I muttered while taking a quick glance at him.

"You sure?" he pushes. I sighed to myself in the process. I very well knew that I was not ok, not after what happened recently with Michael. It almost looked like he was trying to rape me or something. Gosh...

"Dinner's ready," Mrs. Knight announced, her eyes not leaving the plate she was holding. All the guys, but James, and David made their way to the table taking their seats.

"You want to join?" James asks gesturing to the table.

"No thanks James, I-" I was cut off by my phone ringing, "really have to take this. Enjoy your dinner." I hurriedly finished before jogging out the door and closing it. I looked around the hall outside 2J and around the corner before answering.

"Hello?"


	9. Chapter 9

'**~ CHAPTER 9: Uncalled-for Concerns~' **

"Hi Toni, it's nice to hear your voice again," the other person on the line sighed in pleasure.

"Dad, where are you? How did you get a hold of a phone?" I ask a hint of excitement in my voice.

"The wardens here granted me a phone call a day. I still haven't gone through trial yet though," my dad replies, "So, how the mission going?"

"It's going great, I'm almost done. Just have to fly back, make the trade in person, and I'm done."

"I saw the news in the police station saying some of my men got caught," he starts in a deep serious voice, "Who's left?"

"I'm sorry, dad. I just couldn't handle-"

"Just tell me who is left," he interrupts me…gently. I guess that was a good decision before I started rambling or something.

"Michael Stark and his son," I reply, "I would think the only reason why that was is because for some reason Stark's son David wanted to tag along, and his dad found us here like yesterday."

"Huh, wasn't surprised he made it out. How is he?"

"He's fine," I…half lied, "Say, what was the reason why he is being chased by the cops?"

"Um…he was known as a rapist. Why?" 'Why does he have to ask 'why'?' I whined mentally.

"No reason. Just wondering if whatever strength he has could possibly in any way help my situation," I casually reply back. 'And clearly, it doesn't.' I then hear some muffled talking in the background.

"Sorry Toni, I have to go. My time is up. I'll call tomorrow night, ok?" he gently says.

"Yeah, ok," I sigh running my hand through my hair.

"I'll see you later, princess."

"Bye, Dad." And the line went dead. I stared at my phone for a few, what felt to be, 'stretched' seconds. I guess I really _was _on my own…well with the exception of David not Michael. I had a bad feeling about him, even from the night I stayed over before my flight out here.

Breathing out one last sigh, I opened apartment 2J's door, and walked over to the orange couch not bothering to respond to the few eyes staring at me. I let myself fall onto the couch, landing with a small grunt.

"Is she alright?" I hear Logan whisper.

"She's always exhausted around this time at night. She'll be fine," David whispered back.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Knight, but I'm done with my dinner," James says in a regular volume, getting up from his chair, "Lily, you may rest on my bed if you're tired till you and David leave," James offers walking up to me.

"I'm fine here, James, really," I involuntarily groan keeping my eyes on the ceiling.

"No, I insist come on," he says helping me off the couch, and he starts leading me to what I presumed his room.

Logan's POV

I furrowed my eye brows as I looked back and forth from the remaining guys to James and Lily. This was just…_not _James…_at all. _Once I heard a door close shut, I looked at my friends, all of them sharing the same confused look I was.

"What just happened?" Carlos asks in a disbelieving tone.

"What do you mean 'what just happened'?" David responds, "he just led her to a room."

"But that's not what James would do," Kendall explains, "He has never done that before…_ever_."

"So?" David replies in a dismissing way before taking the last bite of his pizza slice.

"Usually Kendall or I would do that, no offense to you Carlos you are nice."

"Non-taken, Loges," Carlos says back.

"Nor has he taken anyone to Carlos's and his shared room before also, let alone really-"

"What he's trying to say is," Kendall interrupts Logan, "This is a very new and rare thing for James to do with his way of doing things."

"Exactly," Logan jumps back in, "So, did something…happen between him and Lily when you guys were out or something?"

"Not that I know of; who knows? Maybe he was just being thoughtful for once," David suggested with a shrug of his shoulders. 'You know…he might have a point there. But who's to say he is right?'

James's POV

Once we finally reached my room, I closed the door as Lily or…Toni laid down, her legs dangling from the side. I stared at her for a few moments as she kept staring up at the ceiling. The suspicion of who called her was just killing me! So I had to ask…

"Hey…Toni," I half whispered, "mind if I asked who called?" She then sat up not looking me in the eyes and her head bending downward just slightly.

"That was my dad," she replied so softly I almost missed it. I sighed through my nose as I leaned my body against the room's door. 'David does seem to be right, maybe there is someone else behind the name Toni Jackson.'

"He is…still back in New York," Toni continued finally looking at me in the eyes. For once I saw…sadness in those dark brown eyes that once held independence and determination.

"Oh…" I sighed now glancing down myself.

"James," Toni speaks up, "could you do something for me?"

"Yeah…what?" she then reached into her jeans pocket and took out a folded, white cloth and opened it to reveal a white…powder like substance.

"What is _that_?!" I screeched, at the same time she shushed me loudly.

"Pipe down! Just sniff this," she says holding the cloth out to me.

"Why?! I'm not going to start taking drugs," I squealed now at a more 'reasonable' volume.

"It's not the addicting type; it's chloroform," Toni insists briefly pointing at the powder.

"There's NO WAY I'm sniffing that."

"Just trust me, James. This amount will only knock you out for half an hour, please James. Plus…I don't want to try to suffocate you," she concludes holding out the chloroform again. I sighed again as I flattened my lips and stared at the white cloth in front of me.

"…ok," I gave in gently taking the cloth from her hand, "So…how do I do this?" I awkwardly asked giving Toni a sheepish smile.

"I'd recommend you to be on the floor because once you're out your body will fall limp, and I don't want you to hurt yourself," she chuckles the response.

"Man…this is weird isn't it?" I chuckle back as I got comfortable on the carpeted floor.

"I guess it is," Toni replies she too sitting on the ground to my right but also in a way behind me.

"So, once you do it I'll catch you from the back so you don't hit your head."

"And why do I have to do this," I asked curiosity finally hitting me.

"I can't say anything. All I can promise is that you and you're friends aren't going to get hurt."

"Wait, they have to do this, too?" I asked panicking inwardly.

"Just do it," she instructed sternly yet in a gentle way. After I did said thing, just as Toni said I felt dizzy and fell back, darkness overtaking me.

Toni's POV

As I promised, I caught James and gently laid him down. For a moment I stared at the sleeping form of James and soon stroked his hair once. I've never had a situation like this nor have I felt this way before on a mission. 'Snap out of it, Toni' talked to myself shaking my head 'you can't let this get in the way.' I then proceeded in getting the next cloth ready. David and I had two each so…yeah, do the math we got two guys each.

"Holy crap, Carlos!" I yelled in a faked panicked tone.

"Coming!" he called as I heard speedy footsteps. 'Ok in 3…2…1…'

"What is it, Lil-hey!" he was about to yell as I 'attacked' him with the cloth. Dang that for some reason didn't sound right, or maybe it was just me. Just like most other people I have knocked out he soon stopped fighting against me and fell to the floor. But even though he was the one who fell, I still winced as he did so.

"Damn…that's gotta hurt."

After stepping over the blacked-out Carlos, I peeked over the door to see David having taken care of Kendall and Logan, who were surprisingly still in their chairs.

"Where's Mrs. Knight?" I immediately asked.

"She said to us three and Carlos she was going to pick up some girl named Katie from a friend's house," David replies.

"Perfect, now go get your dad and tell him to start up his van. We're headed to his private plane," I shout across the room trying to carry –more like drag- Carlos first, seeing he was smaller than James.

"Got it," and he made his way to the door not looking back.

**~~~Bullet-Proof~~~**

David's POV

"Come on, David, let's move faster," Toni kept repeating almost every time she came out of the plane which was about five times now. Toni by now is…_really _pissed off because once we were about to leave the Palmwoods, some dumb ass men decided 'oh maybe we can mess with these people here.' The fist fight didn't last very long though, but she did get a swipe to the gut with a knife in one of the two man's hand. So overall lately she has been a ticking bomb having already gone off.

"I _am _hurrying," I kept on insisting the same words as I helped my dad move Logan the last guy in the plane, as they were all still knocked out.

"Ok, let's head home," my dad announces as he closes the plane's door.

"And, Dad, could you watch the guys for me. I'm gonna help Toni out with her cut," I ask pointing to the curtain to my right.

"Yeah, sure thing, David." And…he was gone. So, as you know we three are on a plane. In this specific one, my dad got on to where there is that…curtain thing directly in the middle of the plane. The right side of the plane, –which happened to be the tail of the plane-, has two bunk beds with one on each side. That is where Big Time Rush is sleeping right now. I would have said knocked out, but that seemed to be too awkward.

And the left or front side is something like a lounging area, and each seat has a car-like seatbelt whether it looked like a couch or a single-seater. Right now, my dad is standing near the curtain in the "bedroom" side, and Toni and I are in the other side. I finally snap out of "world" and saw Toni clenching her stomach, and, as I could tell, trying to hold back a sound. I stumbled my way to her as the plane was just starting to take off.

"Fuck!" she cursed as the plane ran over a bump. I couldn't blame her, I would have done the same thing if it weren't for the fact that Toni was still pissed off.

"Toni, may I have a look?" I slowly asked now having sat next to Toni and buckled myself. She hesitates looking at the curtain with a worried expression on her face.

"Did something happen between you and my father?" I whispered to where she could only hear it. Toni kept quiet only swallowing the lump in her throat that was, visibly, barely noticeable.

"I'm gonna ask again…did something happen between you and my father?"


	10. Chapter 10

'**~ CHAPTER 10: Pleasant Plane Ride~'**

Toni's POV

"Nothing…nothing happened…" I softly answered while once again looking at the curtain.

"Toni, I've known you for about three years now. I know something happened. Please tell me," David insists, laying a comforting hand on my lap.

"B-back at the hotel," I shakily started finally looking at David's eyes, "he tried to…r-rape me. At least it looked like, he would let me get out of the room until I shoved him out of the way," I admitted in the lowest volume that David had to lean in. He sighs pitifully as he gives me a sympathetic look.

"I apologize for my dad's behavior," he apologizes looking downward.

"David, you don't have to. Your dad needs to man up and say it himself, ok?" I gently say back as I slowly retract my hand from my wound on my stomach. Both of our heads soon turned to the curtain simultaneously as we heard a high-pitched scream coming form said direction. As quickly as he could, David helped me off the seat and we made our way pass the curtain.

"What happened?" I immediately asked once I got inside. I look around the room to see…all of the guys up and confused. 'Usual reaction' I thought letting that go. And as Michael is standing in-between the bunks, all four of them are scooted as far as they could to the wall of the plane. I'm sure they would have jumped off the beds and run, but…they were tied there. Nothing they could do.

"_This _happened," Michael snaps waving his arms in a swift motion at the two bunks, "How the hell do you keep up to pace with this?"

"Pfft, now you know all the crap I had to go through," I groaned pushing Michael toward the exit, which was towards the curtains.

"Oh my gosh, Lily, David, why are you here?!" Carlos asked in a panicked tone.

"Yeah, why are you two here?! Get away while you can!" Kendall urges.

"So, you want me to…_jump_ to my death?" I sarcastically questioned cocking my head.

"W-what are y-you talking about?" Logan nervously asks as he adjusts in his spot.

"You don't realize who you're talking to and where you are by now?" I chuckled humorlessly, clenching my gut again in the process, "you need to catch up, Logan."

"Wait a minute…" Carlos slurs concentrating.

"Yeah…that's me. I'm sure a proper introduction is in order. Hello, guys I am Toni Jackson."

"Hey, uh, Toni," James speaks up, "mind if I asked why we are all on A PLANE?!" James shrieks, getting up from his bed. I also was kind enough to not tie his wrists to the bed…

"Wait, why aren't you tied up, and we three are?" Logan asked totally puzzled by this.

"James knows how things go…and I trust him," I responded proudly sending a small smile to James.

"Well…we can talk about this can't we, Miss Jackson?" Kendall nervously asks, "I mean, we can be trusted, and _please untie us,_" he begs yanking at the bonds.

"Just sit tight for now, blondie," I reply, "I have to take care of-woah!" I gasp as the plane jerked a bit, making me tip over. But James manages to catch me before I make contact with the floor.

"…thanks, James," I mutter, biting my inner cheek at the pain that just shot up my side.

"Here, let me help you to a seat," James offers as he helps support my body weight.

"Ok," I gave in, "David, don't do anything to them until I get back. I want to help," I say before we disappear behind the draping piece of cloth. As he said so, James led me to my previous spot, and we both sat down.

"May I have a look at that?" James kindly asked, almost as if he was talking to a small child. I just looked at James with puzzled eyes, mentally questioning his request.

"I just want to help," James says in surrendering tone. I sighed while biting my lip as I lifted my top only enough to show the wound. All I could say was that I was surprised he didn't freak out about the amount of blood on my waist.

"I just might have to Logan in here," James sighs not taking his eyes off my waist line.

"What is he gonna do?" I fearfully asked. I actually surprised myself with the expression I just used.

"Oh, Logan wants to be a future doctor someday and has learned a few things. You can trust him right?" James hopefully asks.

"…I guess," I sigh. I mean, Logan does seem to be my best choice right now.

"Stark!" I yelled across the…I guess you could call it a hall, "Get Logan Mitchell in here now!"

"Got it!" he yells back.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me of another thing I wanted to ask," James muses, "Since when did another one of the top criminals get into this whole situation?"

"For the second time, James, he's actually David's dad," I answered truthfully, "And he just happened to find us here in LA."

"Ah…cool."

David's POV

"W-whoa, whoa, wait! Why does Jackson's daughter want me?!" Logan panics as he was being untied.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask her yourself?" my dad sarcastically responds as the last knot was loosened, "Now go out."

"There's NO WAY I'm going in the same room as her."

"Come on, Logan," I join in, "James is in there for goodness sake, _sitting _next to her. I'm sure you can at least stand in the same freaking room."

"I'll only go if she doesn't touch or do anything to me," Logan says looking me in the eyes.

"Ok, I promise she wouldn't do anything to you. Now would you please get out of the bunk?" I promise waving him out. Logan looks at Kendall and Carlos from his bed before slowly coming out, his eyes not leaving my dad.

"That's the spirit, Logan," I say in a fake cheery voice, "And stop looking like she's going to murder you, she's actually nice."

"You would say that, David," Logan semi snaps, looking back before he pushes the curtains aside and walks in.

"Is that actually true?" Carlos fearfully asks, his eyes glued on my dad, "Because that for some reason didn't sound right."

"Yeah…it is," I truthfully said, "She just needs to cool down right now. In all of this she has been under a lot of stress recently, so cut her some slack."

"You make this sound like she's been doing hard core work or something," Kendall muses in a sort of challenging tone. All I did in response to that was shooting him a glare, Kendall in return gave me a guilty/worried look.

Toni's POV

I clenched my jaw as I tried to keep myself from heaving, and so far I felt like I was doing a pretty good job at it. I was currently leaning on James, my head on his shoulder, and was trying to keep myself awake. I haven't really taken a break all day today so no one could really blame me for that reason. And in hearing all the talking behind the curtain made me more impatient with Logan within each word that was spoken.

"Logan will soon be here, Toni," James gently says like he read my mind, as he rubbed my arm, which rested on his lap.

"Why do you even care?" I ask forgetting the pain just for a moment, "I don't deserve any of this. You and your friends should be afraid of me, while I should be bleeding on the ground."

"Don't say that," James firmly says, "You may have done some terrible things, but…everyone should get a second chance." I smiled softly to myself as he finished the last word, but soon wiped it off. 'One chance too many…'

"What changed your perspective of me?" I asked when Logan walked in.

"Uh…hi," Logan shakily said giving us a short wave.

"Logan, I need you in doctor mode," James instructs, "Toni has been cut, and she needs to be bandaged up."

"O-ok, where is the cut?"

"It's around her stomach area."

"James, I can talk you know," I joke with a smirk on my face, and he smiles back.

"Well…in that case, uh…you're going to have to…take your top off so I could have a clear view," Logan notifies shrinking back afterwards.

"If that's what is necessary," I say getting into a sitting position and I started to do said thing.

"Thanks," I breathe out as James helped me finish taking my tank off. And he just nods that small smile still on his face.

"And is there like a…first-aid kit or something I can work with?" Logan asks in thoughtful voice, his hand on his chin.

"Under the chair behind you," I respond casually pointing to that spot. The first-aid kit is soon in Logan's hand, and he looks through it.

"Very well stocked for a container this size," Logan says in awe as he continues to look through the bag.

"You never know what might happen," I mutter trying to look casual about it. And it was true; you never know what might happen with this crappy life I live.

Shortly afterwards, Logan gathered all the necessary supplies and has set them down near my feet.

"Ok…" James awkwardly says, "I'll just go head back with the other guys." And just before he took his first step…

"Please don't leave," both Logan and I say exactly the same time. We look at each other before turning to James expectantly.

"Ok, I'll stay, but Toni…could you…maybe untie Kendall and Carlos?" James sheepishly asks, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Do as you please," I sigh waving my hand in a dismissing motion, "Let's just get this over with, Logan."

James's POV

I glanced at Toni once more, as my hand found its way to the curtain. She mouthed 'go', nudging her head towards the draping cloth, and I went.

"Hey guys," I greeted…weirdly, "uh…Toni said that Kendall and Carlos could be untied."

"Is she crazy?" Michael hisses, "That is such a ridiculous action to take. They can't be trusted."

"Toni can do whatever is she needs to do, and her requests _will be _respected," David says in an authorative tone shocking really everyone, "And right now she wants those guys loosened."

"Fine," he groans, "I'll get the blond." And they did said thing, both of my best friends watching them as they did so.

"Is that man right when he said this was a ridiculous idea, David?" Carlos innocently whispers, but loud enough for him to hear.

"You know…I don't really know."

Toni's POV

"Shit, Logan, are you almost done?" I groaned. It was only until now that the pain had got to me.

"Yes, I just have to put the top bandage and I'm done," he hastily says in a higher pitch than normal.

"So…"Logan slurs, "how is it to be…you?" I just stared at him puzzled at the question.

"Why do you ask?" I shyly asked rather than snapping, "It's not important let alone interesting."

"How can it be not interesting?" Logan asks back, "You're wanted, always running around, how is that not interesting?"

"Because everything in the end goes to shit," I hiss towards the air, "You know this is not going-fu-" I breathe in sharply as another small wave of pain comes.

"Sorry," Logan sheepishly says, readjusting the bandage, "Does that feel fine? Is it too tight or something?"

"It's fine, Logan, you can-" I was cut off in seeing Kendall peeked through the curtain.

"I-I'm s-sorry, I'll go back."

"Chill, Kendall," I chuckle for basically the first time in front of the new trio, "You can go back in the room if you want to, Logan."

"O-ok?" he responds in a questioning tone, "Oh and Toni not that I don't like it but…why are you being nice to us? My first impression of you would have been a mean type you know?"

"Yeah, quite a…turn of the tables…huh?" I chuckle.

"And I'd recommend you to try to not move around a lot. Don't want you to bleed to death, ok?"

"Yeah…got it, and could you get David and Michael in here? You four probably want some time together."

"Sure."

Logan's POV

"Hey David and Michael, Toni wants you in…there," I pass the message pointing behind me.

"Thanks, Logan," David thanks patting my back on his way out, Michael right behind him. And then there were four…

"Gosh, I never thought he'd leave," Kendall dramatically says.

"What happened out there, Logan?" Carlos asks out of concern.

"I just helped to patch her up. She had one heck of a cut."

"Why'd you help her though? You could have refused," Kendall wonders.

"She called for me, _and she is a criminal_. I mean, have you ever heard of a criminal who allows his requests to be denied before?"

"But you know, another thing a criminal wouldn't do is let us have this freedom to walk around. What about that, smarty pants?" James scoffs proudly and I shoot him a glare.

"Your point?"

"My point is…there just might be a good side to her," James responds thoughtfully. He then takes a glance at each of us. Carlos was plain confused, and Kendall and I were pretty much the same with shocked faces with a "sprinkle" of horror.

"Don't give me that!" James gasps, "You mean none of you saw a different side of her the second time she came to the apartment?"

"The only thing I saw was her turning down your dinner invitation…that's usually normal." Kendall says making Carlos snicker and me to roll my eyes.

"_Yes, _but I saw remorse and sadness in her eyes as she did so."

"How does that change anything concerning our situation though?" I ask, "Even if we try to run off, she still has _Michael Stark _and his son."

"Or what about one of us sneaks out for help?" Carlos suggests, "And then come back so none of them would notice."

"And what if we don't get a chance?" James shoots back.

"What does she intend on doing with us anyway?" Kendall questions, looking at James in the eyes. I sensed and saw hesitation in James, but he soon spat out the words that I was not expecting.

"…they want to sell us for ransom."

**A/N: Stay tuned for Chapter 11! I want thank those who took the time to read my story this far...THANKS! :p :D**


	11. Chapter 11

'**~ CHAPTER 11: Blowing Off Some Steam ~'**

Toni's POV

**~~~Meanwhile~~~**

"Did I miss something?" David asks as he and his dad appear in the room or space.

"You missed nothing," I flatly said, "Logan just helped patch up the wound."

"Was it serious or something?" Michael asks taking a seat on one of chairs opposite of me.

"You sound caring," I first muttered, "How serious would you think a knife slice is? No, I'm not fine," I snap.

"Michael Stark?" who I assumed, the pilot called, "We'll be landing in New York in half an hour."

"Thanks," Michael simply replies, not even looking at the guy. And as if Michael was looking, the pilot nodded and was out of sight. 'What a dick!'

"So, what's the plan once we've landed? Clearly we can't stroll in there like nobody will recognize us." Michael starts.

"And what about these four famous guys?" David adds.

"The plan would first involve you, Mr. Stark," I 'sweetly' said facing him, "I need one of your contacts who can get us a van, any color would do." Michael then huffs as he did so, which in reality made me happy. After what almost went down, I…pretty much hate his guts right now.

"And about the guys, before this thing broke out, my mom had a separate home set for me if I wanted to get away from any situation. It is a good two miles from my previous home, and we seven can stay there."

Logan's POV

"Hey guys."

"No, I just think that-"

"Guys…"

"-You should watch what-"

"GUYS," Carlos quietly hisses causing James to fall silent, "come here. Toni and David are talking about us." Now that got my attention along with the others. We all crowded the edge of the curtain, trying not to move the cloth. Kendall and I took the left side of the curtain while James and Carlos near the other side. And let's say that things immediately got interesting.

Toni's POV

"Ok, I got someone who is willing to help us with our next step," Michael Stark says ending the call, "He's agreed to meet near the airport. Apparently he says it's usually not crowded there."

"And since when is there not crowded?" I shoot back, "I'll be damned if we get to our destination without any problems."

"Don't stress yourself out too much, Toni," David comforts, "Not just for your physical state but also your emotional one."

"Since when did that fluctuate, huh?" I –unintentionally- snapped, "Just because my dad is caught, intentionally means that I fucking care about it and that I possibly have lost my marbles?! Hell no!"

"Easy Toni, easy," David calmly says when he saw my body tense up, "too much pressure on the wound might make it worse."

"You know, I feel like part of me wouldn't be this…way if it weren't for this bastard," I say pointing at Michael.

James's POV

"That's a bit harsh isn't it?" Carlos asks out of shock.

"Keep listening," Logan says, and we did so.

"What did I do to you?" Mr. Stark comes back.

"You very well know what I am talking about," Toni continues, "Back at the Palmwoods, you piece of shit." Toni was about to get up and lash at Michael but David stops her before she could even get out of her seat.

"Hey, he might have done some things, but you can't just attack my dad."

"Yes, I can. I just have to use my hands and claw his freaking eyes out."

"Not that way, but if your dad did something to me would you, Toni Jackson, do the same thing I'm doing?" At that question, Toni forcefully breathed out sitting back down, her eyes still locked on Mr. Stark.

"Depends on what he did…if he deserved it…or not."

"Uh…excuse me," a different man says, gaining the trio's attention, "We'll be landing in ten minutes, make sure your seat belts are fastened."

"Thank you," Toni thanks before Michael could, and the man nods then leaves.

"I'll go let the guys know."

"Oh no, Toni, you should stay still as much as possible. I'll do it," David insists. And the next thing we knew, David came towards us or the curtain.

"Back to the beds," I say, and Kendall and I went to our lower beds while Logan and Carlos sat on the floor because there wouldn't be enough time for them to get up. And right at the last second we got in place, David walks in.

"Guys, you need to come out here, and buckle up. We'll be landing soon." Without saying anything we followed him past the curtain, and did as he said. I immediately took the seat next to Toni while the other side sat David. Carlos sat in a single-seater; Logan was next to Michael, and Kendall next to Logan.

"What happened just now?" I whisper to Toni.

"Shut up," she responded not looking at me.

"I want to he-"

"Shut…up," she repeated, this time looking at me, "I am done with that subject." I respected her request and stayed quiet. 'Ok' I thought. I then looked at the others some expressions understanding and curious as to what I was trying to do. But I felt like they would never understand my perspective of Toni, something that they may never see.

Toni's POV

After the 'long' ten minutes, I was the first to unbuckle my seat belt and opened the door.

"I'm back baby!" I breathed out after taking the biggest sniff of New York air. Not that the air in California was different, but you know it's a figure of speech. Michael was next to come out, then guys were, and David trailed from behind.

"Where are we?" Logan asks instantly observing the place from his spot.

"Not important right now. Get in the van," I quickly say pushing the one closest to me, which happened to be Logan, towards the back of the van.

"Dibs on shot gun," I said walking past David.

"What the heck?" David says in a disbelieving tone.

_**~~~Line Break~~~**_

"Holy crap, Toni," David exclaims after opening the back van doors, "It looks cozy already."

"Yeah, have stayed here multiple times, and it definitely is. Come on guys, inside, chop chop."

"Now would _somebody _tell us where we are?" Kendall half whines as they, in a line, went inside the building.

"Just hold your horses for a bit longer, ok?" I shout across the walkway.

"So, your mom got you this house?" Michael asks.

"Haven't I said it like…three times now?" I reply furrowing my eye brows. Without giving him a chance to answer, I continued to make my way to the house. It was a really cozy place to live. You can just imagine this house like one of those log cabins that you could just sit around the fire and have hot chocolate or something, you know? The one thing though that this would be lacking is that big chair in the middle and a bear skin rug, and the roof is actually flat so you could walk up there.

"I figured with this type of house that we'd be in…Montana but it's not this cool this time of year." Carlos muses sitting one of the velvet-felt chairs.

"If you are _that _interested in where we are…then follow me," I say waving them over. They glanced at each other before trailing me. I lead them to the roof where they could literally overlook the city.

"See for yourself, boys. Welcome to New York City," I greet as the stared out in wonder. I was the perfect time to see New York City, since it was practically nighttime around eleven o'clock. Sure, Los Angelis looked surprisingly similar to this but in NYC there was always a party.

"Now, if you are done up here, I'd like to show you to your rooms," I say gaining their attention, "Because tomorrow's gonna be one hectic day."

"Uh, w-what do you mean by t-that?" Logan stutters worriedly.

James's POV

"The first room to your right is for two of you, whoever you might choose," Toni continues, as if Logan didn't speak.

"I have a feeling she doesn't want to tell us," Carlos whispers in my ear.

"You think!" I whisper back.

"This door right beside it is the bathroom and right next to it is the next bedroom with a bunk and a single mattress. Questions…gosh I sound like a tour guide."

"Yes, I do," I speak up, "Can we four discuss this in the restroom for a moment, please?" I was semi-confused when she gave me an amused look in response.

"Go ahead then. Might I also add whichever of you four is sleeping in the one with the bunk, has to decide which of us three sleeps in the same room with you guys." She smirks before walking out the hall leaving just us four.

"Come on, go inside," Kendall quickly says, and we did so. It was surprisingly a roomy bathroom, at least big enough for all of us to fit and have room.

"Ok, this is what I was talking about earlier," I start once the door clicked shut, "Did you hear what Toni said? 'Because tomorrow's gonna be one _hectic _day'."

"Ok, ok, we now know James," Kendall calmly says, "But now that this discussion _is over…_who's gonna sleep in that bunk?" We all glance at each other blankly mentally deciding who does; at least I know I was.

"I don't mind taking one of them," I volunteer shrugging my shoulders.

"And I'll take the other one," Kendall says raising his hand halfway, "They just may be not as bad as we thought they are."

"Really, Kendall, you're now gonna side with James?" Logan scoffs.

"I'm not siding with anyone. I just wanted to give them a chance," Kendall insists.

"You're gonna give two, and probably soon three, of the most _popular _criminals in New York a _chance?_"

Next thing Carlos and I knew, they were shooting off reasons for Kendall's decision. Carlos and I looked at each other and quietly made our way to the door, walked out, and closed it.

"So do you really believe that Toni has a hidden personality?" Carlos innocently asked.

"Yes, I do," I firmly yet gently replied, "I guess…it's just well-hidden."

"And I assume you're going to ask for Toni in the _same room _you're gonna _sleep _in," Carlos predicts with a smirk just creeping on his face.

"Shut up…yes," I transit from joking to serious, making Carlos laugh, "But really, yeah."

"Why the fuck haven't you told me till now?!" Toni's voice screeched in our ears, making us jump a bit.

"Stay here," I say as I tip-toed to the other side of the hall. We got as close as we could to the corner of the wall, and started listening.

Toni's POV

"I would have gotten back here as soon as I could!" I continue yelling.

"That's the exact reason I didn't tell you in the first place. You would have aborted your mission, fly down here, and would have gotten arrested." Michael calmly yet firmly said. 'That douche bag!'

"And I wouldn't have cared! It's just-ugh!" I groaned running my hand through my dyed locks.

"Look, Toni, it's over now. So just ca-"

"No it is NOT over," I interrupt David, who was now getting on my last nerve like his father, "This is my _mother _we are talking about. And I _know_ there is another reason for your action, Stark. Why didn't you tell me she was murdered?!"


	12. Chapter 12

'**~ CHAPTER 12: I Got a Feeling ~'**

James's POV

"What?!" Carlos gasped softly, "How could someone do that?"

"Hold that thought," I instructed tuning out Carlos.

"There is no other reason. I was just afraid you were going to put your mission on hold," Michael continues to say.

"That's bullshit you know? I may get more missions after this, but I only get _one _mother. You're so fucking selfish!" Toni by now was in tears after she said her last sentence.

"You see, David, this is the crap I get after getting through the mission this far, and what I got after my dad took me on my first meet up."

"Hey g-"

"Shh," Carlos and I hush at Kendall once he walked out of the restroom.

"I have no idea how you could even live with him." After saying that, Toni took the stairs to the roof, which was in-between where we were hiding and the living room.

"Toni, wait!" David called after her walking halfway up the stairs.

"What up with, Toni?" I ask, taking the opportunity to break the spy mentality.

"It's nothing you have to be concerned with," David sighs, "Just leave her be and we'll live." And with that he headed back to the living room where his dad still sat. We three looked at each other with furrowed eye brows confused at the situation. If I were in David's shoes in being a very close friend, I would have thought he'd be more concerned than he already is…which is not very much.

"Maybe I should talk to her," I say about to take my first step, until Carlos stopped me.

"Or maybe you could at least wait till she cools down," Carlos thoughtfully disagrees, "Or better yet maybe…not…at all?"

"But somebody has to, and I'm sure David's not going to," I argue, as Carlos gives me a 'look'.

"Nobody has to talk to her," Kendall joins in, "she just may need some time alone so she cooperate with things."

"Maybe you're right…" I sighed. 'Not! No way I'm giving up that easily'

"And I am sure soon enough, she'll come around," Kendall finishes proudly patting my shoulder, "And…I get dibs on the next shower!"

_**~~~Line Break~~~**_

It's now later that night, haven't spoken to Toni yet. David did tell me and the guys that Michael and he were going to sleep in the living room. So incase Toni comes back in, which she hasn't, she could sleep in Kendall's and my temporary room. I was starting to get worried as I watched the digital alarm clock turn to 12:46 am. I know right now it is the late summer time here in New York, but it has its chilly nights.

So, I easily slipped out of bed, since I took the lower bunk, and Kendall took the top one. And without any disturbances, I got out of the room, sneaked pass the living room, and got to the stairs. As I approached the last few stair steps, I slowed my pace still not knowing Toni's mood right then. Plus, it would be nice if she didn't attack me either. Finally I got out of the stairs zone and looked around the roof. One thing I could say about here is that it is definitely peaceful. I shortly after searching for Toni, there she was on the right corner of the building her back facing me. And at my first instinct, I casually walked towards her and got into the same position she was with hands folded and leaning against the outline of the roof.

"Hey," I softly said looking her way.

"Hey," she replied, her face kept facing outward. And I sighed as I turned my face out like hers. We stayed in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, until I spoke up…

"I'm…sorry about your mom…"

"Interesting way to find out, huh?" she softly scoffs with a hint of anger.

"You could say so for me, but…it just didn't seem right," I compassionately replied.

"Nothing I can do about it now…"

"It doesn't mean the memory is lost forever," I gently object, getting her attention, "And it doesn't mean it's out of reach either."

"I know that, James," she says in a regular voice but not threatening, "But with everything that is going on in my life, I just…I just don't know how to do things right anymore." She finishes her head resting in her hands.

"Maybe you should take a day and chill for a bit."

"You see that's the thing, I _want _life to slow down. I want time…to stop." I took those few seconds to think…and I said it.

"I can slow it down," I say immediately after she finished. And in response she turned her whole body towards me, an expression of disbelief written all over her face.

"How can you ever slow it d-"

I stopped her as I smacked my lips against hers. I gently kissed her trying to make it last as long as it could. About three seconds later she reacted and caught on kissing me back. As my hands were already around her waist, her hands traveled around my neck, bringing me closer. Ten seconds later we broke apart as we ended up staring into each other's eyes.

"Good night, Toni," I whispered before untangling each other and walking away but not before taking one more glance at her. On my way back to my bed, it was only until now that I wondered if I should have done that in the first place. But you know, a good part of me didn't regret it…and I had no idea why. So, I got back to the room and slipped under the covers. Just right when I thought I got away with it…

"Something going on, James?" Kendall groggily asked in the midst of yawning,

"I went to the bathroom…needed to splash some water on my face," I lied in a fake sleepy voice.

"If you say so, James…" Kendall mutters as I hear him shift in his bed above me. I sigh to myself as I too got comfortable in my bed. If I had to say anything about what just happened, it would be that, that was one daring move from me.

Toni's POV

Hours, which felt like days, went by…at least I presumed. I took the chance to take out my phone and check the time. 3:05 a.m. Gotta admit it's not the latest I have slept before. I then made my way back downstairs, knowing I can't stay up here the whole night. I didn't even bother peering into the living room as I passed by it and went straight for my shared room. I slowly opened it peeking through the door's crack first.

Kendall and James were peacefully sleeping, both entangled in their own covers and their hair completely messed up. I smiled an amusing one as I walked in and closed the door with a small click. I traveled to the bunk, staring at James's sleeping form. Having a softened smile on, I covered James with his covers which were tucked to the walled-side of the bed.

And as I did so, I wondered why James would…kiss me like that. Not that I didn't enjoy it, but it felt so sudden or random which ever you call it. It held so much emotion I had no idea how to make of it. Shortly, I made my way over to my bed, and, as quietly as I could, got under the covers. I just laid there…staring up at the ceiling, with one hand under my head, as one would when gazing at the stars. Life just gets harder and harder each day.

James's POV

_**~~~Next Morning~~~**_

"James…James wake up," a female voice kept repeating, while shaking my shoulder lightly. I squint my eyes open to see Toni, her face looking fresh and bright…or maybe it was the sun shining through the window.

"Morning," I…apparently whispered. It could be the fact I'd indeed sleep in most of the time. She smiled and nods at me before continuing up the ladder.

"Kendall wake up," I heard her say.

"Mom, just give me five more minutes," Kendall muttered making me chuckle along with Toni.

"I'm not your mother, Knight," Toni half jokingly says, as I heard covers being tossed away.

"Holy hockey pucks!" Kendall gasps and the bed shakes, "What's with the wake-up call?"

"Just some business I have to take care of," she sweetly and yet sarcastically replies.

"What does that have to do with us?" And without another word, she left the room…just like that.

"That does not sound pleasant," Kendall whispers looking down at me from the top bunk.

"Strange…I got the same feeling."

Toni's POV

I then made my way to the room Carlos and Logan were in. At the sound of the door, Logan shoots up from his bed, shocking me in the process.

"What are you doing sneaking into our room?" Logan demanded in a whisper.

"Chill, Logan," I slowly and quietly say, "I came to wake you guys up. And…clearly I have…"

"Don't touch him," Logan panicked said, blocking my way to the side of Carlos's bed, which he was still peacefully slumbering on.

"What am I doing wrong?" I innocently asked.

"Well, you-"

"About _Carlos." _I correct. I couldn't imagine him rambling on for hours.

"The fact that you are the bad guy in those types of movies he watches isn't really getting through his head. And there is no way in the _entire _world that he deserves this." Logan explains flailing his hands whenever he makes a statement, as if it'll help me understand.

"Well then, wake him up and get freshened up. We're heading out in two hours."

"What for?" Logan unknowingly asked in a normal volume.

"That's what I was wondering," Kendall agrees as he and James appear in the room. Considering the noise, Carlos starts waking up and stretches while sitting up.

"Morning guys," he manages to say while yawning.

"Logan…why are you standing in a…sort of alert stance?" James asks briefly pointing at Logan.

"I-I was startled by Toni's appearance in the room?"

"Logan, you're being paranoid again," Carlos states as Kendall and James nod in agreement.

"I've said it a thousand times and I'll say it again. I am NOT paranoid."

As they began to bicker amongst themselves, James and I stood there in amusement as we watched it happen in front of us. It was amazing to me that even if they are all not blood related, they still act like brothers. Seeing my, what presumed to be, saddened expression, James turns to me, his facial expression being a curious one.

"Something wrong, Toni?" James asks worry evident in his voice.

"It's nothing, just make sure you and the guys are ready in two hours," I instruct before I walk out the door. Next thing to check on were David and Michael. Even though I'd love to stay away from them right now, I couldn't.

"Ok, I just got the guys up, and I told them to freshen themselves up," I inform, as I approach them outside near the van.

"Why are you just _leaving _them alone inside?!" Michael alarmingly asks.

"Well, the windows are locked, the back door is also locked, and _I _have the key. And if they try to leave they'll have to come through that door," I casually reply, and, in the end, point to the front door about five feet away. And at that statement, Michael fell silent.

"See, Dad, she knows what she's doing," David brags, afterwards sending me a smile, which made me, smile a small smile.

"You should though stay inside with them and make sure they don't snoop around our stuff. We can't let them know about the mission, let alone what we're doing today," Michael whispers a bit shamefully.

"Yes, sir," I lazily say as I literally turn on my heels and head back to the house.


	13. Chapter 13

'**~ CHAPTER 13: Commence Mission~'**

"Ok guys…were here," I say as we reach the agreed meeting with Daniel Philipson. You know that pain in the ass that my dad made a deal with?

"Just stay here with David, and…keep fingers crossed that this goes well," I sigh afterwards slamming the van doors shut.

"You really think this will go smoothly?" Michael incredulously questions with and arched eye brow.

"With any luck left…probably not."

James's POV

Once Toni shut the van door, Logan's panic mode was turned on high.

"What does she mean by keeping our fingers crossed?" Logan worriedly rushed out as he glance at each of us the last one being David.

"Don't worry about it, and get as much rest as you can," David replies leaning against the right side of the van.

"She said to cross _our _fingers hoping that whatever _this is _goes well, and you want us to chill?!" Now it was Carlos's turn to panic. But I couldn't blame him though. I had to admit I myself was bit worried about this situation.

"Yeah…is there a problem with that?"

"Uh, let me see. Yes!" Kendall exclaims. A small high-pitched scream came from our four lips, as someone impatiently banged on the van's back doors and we crowded together opposite to the doors.

Toni's POV

"Don't be too rough, you'd ever know what your leader might want with them," I say and one of Philipson's men nod. David then opens the door also revealing the sight right before the boys' eyes. I nudged my head towards the assistants, silently instructing them to get the boys, and they do.

Not even looking back as they take Big Time Rush, I walk to the desolated building referred as our meeting place, the men following me inside. And David and Michael catch up to me in time before we strode in. The first floor looked a bit tidied up: swept floor, a table in the center along with three chairs…one of them being occupied.

"Welcome, Princess Jackson," Philipson cheerily greets in his deep voice as he stands up from his seat but stays in his spot. Did I mention there were two huge guards behind him?

"No need for flattering, Daniel," I respond flatly. I briefly looked behind me to see the four men with the guys in their grasps, tying them to the ropes that…were attached to metal notches in the wall. Wow, I didn't even know that was there. Then again, I haven't been here before.

"Wow…I'm surprised. This was how your father always settled his trades and business: seriously, inwardly and outward," Daniel muses shaking my hand as soon as I got to the table. In that process, Michael takes the other seat and David goes to the back of the room and stands close to the guys.

"You shouldn't be surprised. I'm his daughter," I proudly said, "Now I'm sure you can assure my end of the bargain is here…where's yours?" I demand crossing my arms and staring Philipson right in the eyes. He then snaps his fingers and the guard to his left put out a brief case on the table, and damn it looked expensive. Daniel then turned it towards him, opened it, turned it once again towards me, and pushed it my way.

"Two million; not a cent more or less," Philipson says folding his hands and resting them on the table, leaning in a bit. Michael and I just needed one glance at each other before I pushed the brief case back to him.

"Michael, am I hallucinating or something? Because I should be seeing two of these," I sarcastically say giving Philipson a knowing 'look'.

"What are you talking about?" he innocently asks, "Your dad said it was two mil."

"I sent you a private email three days ago saying I want double. That was plenty of time for you may I add," I tried to say regularly but ended up saying it with gritted teeth.

"Why would you want double? This was what was required, and I got it," he continues to argue.

"There is only _so much crap _one fifteen year old can handle, so I suggest you don't push it," I calmly say.

"Well, then," I start as I push myself off the chair, "until I stop seeing things that aren't there, I'll hopefully see you in our next meeting." One of the four men grab a hold of my arm tightly before I could even make a step away from the table, and he forcefully turns me around facing Daniel.

"It's either this…or nothing," Daniel says in a dangerously low voice.

"I say the deal is off. Keep your filthy money, and I'm keeping the guys," I firmly said attempting again at getting away from Daniel. The same moment repeated itself: the man, his hand gripping mine, except this time I twisted it literally, letting him stumble backwards as he yells every few seconds in pain. The remaining five got into fighting stances, as Michael, David, and I did as well.

"What the hell, man?!" I scold Daniel, "You know better than to say 'no' to a Jackson."

"I'm afraid you have it backwards, Toni," Philipson smugly replies, "Get her and the guys." He simply says and all of them came for us.

"Get away from her!" I heard David yell from all the noise. I was currently fighting off two of them. You may think if it is a small number it's easy, but it's not. These were freaking fit men! David seemed to be doing the same and…why the hell is Michael standing there?!

"Stark! Another set of hands would help me a lot here!" I yell across the room, my eyes glued to the two men in front of me. Michael doesn't even respond! Both men now both recollecting themselves from a kick to…there, and I took the chance to look at David, who has successfully knocked his two men out, and he has one of their guns in his hand's grip. David sprints towards me and helps out with one of the guys, and gets him, but the one I was fist fighting with punched David making him unconscious.

"Oh my gosh, David!" I exclaimed trying to kneel by his side, but I get shoved to the wall with one swift swing from the same man who knocked David out. The man immediately draws his gun and points it at me, a ready headshot aimed at me. Without taking his eyes off me, he uses his shoe and slides the gun away from David's weak hand to Michael and he picks it up.

"No, Toni!" I hear James desperately yell with a panicked expression on his slightly perspiring face along with the other three.

"Did you play with him before our meeting?" Philipson mockingly chuckled.

"No, I did _not_," I growled shooting him the coldest glare I could muster, "And what the hell is wrong with you, Stark?!" I yelled standing still not knowing if he will shoot me if I moved, "Which side are you on? Because _clearly _you are cruel enough to allow this man hit your _own son _unconscious."

"Just shut up!" he screams back as he raises his gun at me accusingly, making the guys flinch.

"Easy, Michael," Philipson calmly says, as he slowly lowers Michael's gun holding hand, "Do you see what I'm seeing, Stark?" he thoughtfully asks, a hand planted on his chin. Michael just gives Daniel a confused, lost face.

"Toni has grown…soft," he smirks casually walking towards me, "Tell me, Toni…what happened? What happened to your father's words 'you first; others never'."

I fell silent at that. Those words have being circling around my head for the last year! I couldn't bring myself so high in my life.

"What do you have to say for that?"

"I am loyal to my father, but I will not, nor will I ever, bring myself to that position," I firmly reply, looking him in the eyes.

"You see, boys," Daniel starts looking now at the guys, "interrogations don't only happen in the interrogation room at a police station…they happen wherever."

Philipson is say it so smoothly and calmly that is actually making me feel sick.

"And I'm sure you know, guns also don't always appear in a policeman's hands," he continues as one of the men hand him a revolver, "Nor do threats, such as this for example."

"Is our deal still on, Toni?" he fakely asks me.

"What type of question was th-fuck!" I screech as he just shoots a bullet through my ankle, and I fall down catching myself with my hands, which I'm sure are bruised by now. With that, I was too weak and I let myself drop to the ground, my head turned to the guys but a bit downward, and I started heaving as quietly as I could.

"Toni!" James yells, "Why did you do that?!" James yells again infuriated, as he was now tugging at the ropes. Kendall, Logan, and Carlos stood there speechless and afraid.

"That was an example, yet a very common one as well," Philipson responds with a shrug of his shoulders, as if nothing happened. My eyes soon longingly fall on a gun lying next to one of the unconscious men that looks like it's within my reach. I glance one at Philipson then to the last unconscious guard who stood next to Michael before looking once again at the gun just inches away from me. They say one decision can change the outcome…and that is what I intend on doing.

I slowly reach for the gun while I rapidly look back and forth from the gun, Daniel, and Michael. My heart was beating heavily as I was about to grab the gun, but before that…I caught eye with each of the boys. I stared them in the eyes for like two seconds each in line, James's turn lasting longer. He gave me a concerned face right before the split second of swiping the gun off the floor. I flopped on my stomach and made a chest shoot to the guard and he fell to the floor. I aimed my gun at Daniel ready to shoot…but Michael clicked ready his gun…and aimed at me.

"What a _pitiful _and careless attempt," Daniel chuckles facing me. Keeping my eyes with his, I slid the gun away towards his feet showing surrendering hands.

"I am getting sick and tired of your little tricks," Daniel snarls pointing a separate gun at me. And…seeing I couldn't really get out of this one, I did the last and crazy option I had. I swung my injured foot right into his tripping him, also making his involuntarily fire a bullet at the wall. We both screamed in pain both obviously for different reasons. I quickly made my next move and when Philipson was distracted I snatch the gun right from his hand and shot at Michael's gun, making it fly out of his hand. I kept my gun aimed at Michael while my other head found its way to the collar of Daniel's shirt, as I topped him holding him down.

"That guys...was called payback after doing something _stupid_," I spat in Daniel's face, as he scrunches his face. Shortly afterwards, I lift my head looking at David, who is gaining conscious again.

"What the hell happened?" he groggily asks looking at me. His eyes seconds later were as wide as saucers, as he soaks in the moment.

"Just untie the guys and hold your dad now," I instruct in that voice that says 'no arguing'. He hesitantly does as I told him to and I keep my position.

"Now go," I next tell the guys, "You're not…needed anymore." And without a word but a few confused and concerned looks were given before David showed them out the door.

"Now…where were we?"


	14. Chapter 14

'**~ CHAPTER 14: Nothing Surprising Here~'**

James's POV

"Ok guys, not that I'm complaining, but why would she let us go like that?" Logan puzzles looking at us four.

"Don't know," Carlos responds for…really all of us, "But we really can't go anywhere. In case you guys have forgotten, we're in New York, let alone NYC."

An echoing gunshot soon rings through our ears right after Carlos's last word. Out of worry, I ran back to the building we were once trying to get out of.

"James! No!" Kendall yells, but that only made me run faster.

Toni's POV

I practically had tears well up in my eyes at how close Philipson was to…doing something I didn't approve of. David shot him at the left side of his head, the bullet exiting through the right. And it was amazingly skillful for him to do so, as Philipson's head was like four inches from mine.

"D-David please get him off me. I can involuntarily f-feel…" I stutter desperately looking at David. He straight away lets go of his father and helps me, and to make things even more interesting…James decides to burst through the door.

"Toni, are you alright?" James asks not trying to hide his worry.

"Help David, please," I beg my unshed tears coming back just from the thought itself. With James's set of hands, they finish the task quickly and James helps me up. I wince when I accidentally put weight on my shot ankle, and James also helps supporting my necessary weight. Before I could even thank James, police sirens fill my ears distracting me from what I was intending on saying.

"Oh shit," I whisper. And I get out of James's reach and start painfully limping to the back door. Michael soon rushes over and opens the door, while David takes James's place and puts my arm around him.

"Feel better, Toni," James softly says, but loud enough for me to hear.

"Thanks, and…you can keep the money or don't. I don't care," I chuckle.

"Toni, we have to go," David urgently says, leading me out the door.

"This is NYPD!"

James's POV

The door burst open, only to let them see me and the empty-of-people room; Correction, empty-of-conscious-people room. Daniel and his 'minions' are still on the floor unresponsive, and in seeing that, the policemen lowered their guns.

"Damn it, she's gone," one of the officers mutters before talking into a radio while walking back outside.

_**~~~Line Break~~~**_

"I know this may be hard for you, son, but who was in that room at the time of your kidnapping?" an officer questions me, a notepad in hand.

"Uh, there was Toni Jackson…Michael Stark and his son," I truthfully answered. But for some reason I felt guilty, knowing that I could be giving them hints as to where they are and they might get arrested. Wait…why am I even asking myself this?

"And that was my last question. Thank you for your cooperation," the officer thanks with a dip of his cap and I nod back in response.

"Yes, Jo, I'm fine," I over hear Kendall say onto his phone as he by passes me. And it looks like Logan is doing the same thing as well. Carlos too is on his phone…I assumed he was calling his dad. I know I should call my mom at least but not right now. This was just rushing into my face…I wasn't even sure if I would see Toni again…

That brought me to my next thought: How would she be with that traitor Michael? Or worse…if Michael _and _David turned against her; she wouldn't stand a chance with her wounds. I wish I had more time.

_**~~~Line Break~~~**_

In only a couple of hours, we…well first the police gave us a free flight back to Los Angelis, and that took about four hours. After we thanked them, we took a cab to the nearest fast food place in Malibu…just because we were there. Then we straight away made it back to the Palmwoods, to be greeted by Mrs. Knight, Katie, Jo, and Camille.

"Oh Kendall, honey, are you alright? Are you hurt?" I heard Mama K ask overlooking Kendall, as Katie muffles her laugh.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine; just fazed a bit," Kendall responds in one of those tones that say 'please don't panic'. I then tuned into Logan and Camille's conversation. It was…pretty much the same with the exception of the incredibly long kiss at the end.

"What about you, buddy?" Carlos asks, snapping me out of my thoughts, "How are you?"

"Just like Kendall I guess. A little shaken up and…worried at the same time," I responded, muttering the last part. But as I feared, it didn't get pass Carlos.

"What for, James?" he innocently asks, "We're free from _the _Michael Stark and Jackson's daughter. And hopefully with the information we gave to those officers, they'll soon be off the streets."

'Yeah, I don't know about that.' I sigh mentally. But why would I take pity on criminals, who kidnapped us _and _attempted to sell us off? It is a crazy thought, but it is true. I was indeed feeling sorry for Toni, and was actually starting to like her even with the past happenings.

"Yeah…hopefully," I sigh again.

"You guys must be tired. Um, why don't head upstairs?" Mrs. Knight suggests, and we all nod our heads lazily. Jo and Camille, of course, gave their respective boyfriends a good night kiss before heading up.

"Man…to think this _all _happened in a single day…" Kendall randomly says, as we cross the second floor hall.

"Yeah, getting out alive in _this _single day would be a better description," Carlos cuts in.

_**~~~Line Break~~~**_

Night rolled around quickly, as of right now since Carlos and I had slipped into what felt like feather-soft covers. Kendall and Logan I assumed are doing the same.

"Ah…it's good to be home," Carlos breaths out, adjusting in his bed afterwards.

"Tell me about it," I replied, in the same pleasured voice he had, "Say Carlos."

"Yeah, James?"

"What are your thoughts about this past week? I mean _one _day we were in the studio singing songs and next thing you know, you feel like you're being held at gun point."

"I would say it was _pretty _hectic. And to think Gustavo was strict, you know?" Carlos says, chuckling at the end. I was actually surprised he would make a joke out of it, seeing it was *insert nervous chuckle* something.

"You got me on that note," I chuckled back, "Night, Los."

"Night, James."

_**~~~Line Break~~~**_

I found myself having only slept for one hour, and for most of that hour I have been fumbling around in my bed only for me to do it again. I just couldn't get mind off what happened earlier today…or technically yesterday. It was a…unique yet horrible position to be in. I played the victim roll 'first time'; got kidnapped 'also a first'; and met some famous people 'you could say that'.

Knowing that I wouldn't be going to sleep anytime soon, I quietly got out of bed and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. In the middle of taking my first sip, I heard a tap on one of the windows. With my eye brows furrowed, I set down the glass and turned the blinds; finding out it was…Toni! Keeping in mind of her injuries, I hurriedly opened the window and helped her inside.

"T-Toni…why are you here and why didn't you come through the front door?" I questioned in a whisper.

"Because doors are for losers," Toni jokes in a fake scoffing tone.

"And my first question?" I push on, as I sat down beside her on the orange couch.

"Look, James," she starts and she turns her body to where it's facing me, "I came here to…apologize for putting you and your friends through all that crap. It's not like I could disobey my father just like that, if you could see where I would stand."

"Yeah…" I slurred breaking our gaze, "But you realize he doesn't control your life…you do." She in response just gave me a look of disbelief in the saddened form.

"It's not that easy, James," Toni says back, catching my gaze back, "My dad is too…controlling for me to even have a say in anything. My life is literally controlled by him."

"Well, your dad isn't here, and you are in-charge of things right?" I ask and she nods at me, "Why don't you make some changes of your own?"

"I…guess I could…"

"So, what now?" I continued after a few minutes of silence, "What are you going to do next?"

"I'm pretty sure Michael would want to break out some of my dad's group once we fly back, and…I guess I'll carry on with this mess my dad has made."

"But, being in your dad's position, you have the power to stop this, right? And maybe…once your dad is out, he won't even remember this."

"Are you kidding me, James?" Toni sighs, "Sitting in his jail cell will only make him think about this even more, possibly planning what he'll do afterwards. And once he finds out that I didn't…complete the mission...the cops won't be the only people I will be running away from. I'm just so conflicted," she sobs afterwards, as she leans into my chest. I hold her close and gently rub up and down her arm comfortingly, as she continued to cry.

"Shh, Toni…you're safe…" I softly say.

"James, what's go-" Carlos started but stopped once he saw me rapidly waving my hand back. And turned out, Katie, Kendall and Logan had followed him out of their rooms.

"I-It's f-fine, J-James," Toni sniffles. And once she saw company, she hurriedly wiped her eyes.

"Who's she?" Katie asks.

"I-I'm Toni J-Jackson," she stutters in a scared tone. It was so not like her, and there was no doubt about it, "Look, I just came to apologize, and I'm so sorry to all of you for all this crap. I'll just go now," she says already limping her way past Katie and Logan to the apartment door.

"Toni, wait," Kendall, what sounded reluctantly, says stopping her, "why don't you…stay…for the night."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: So this is the last chapter. It was really fun to write this. Believe me or not, this was first made because of my need to release my drama stress, but it has turned out to be something even way cooler. Now it's just something to look back on. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

'**~ CHAPTER 15: Is This Goodbye? ~'**

"_**Toni, wait," Kendall, what sounded reluctantly, says stopping her, "why don't you…stay…for the night."**_

"Are you sure, big bro?" Katie half worriedly asks, "You want house someone with a reputation like _hers_?"

"Yeah, and I know I haven't told you anything yet, but she did house us back in New York. So I feel we should do the same," Kendall responds, making Toni genuinely smile.

"…you know you don't have to just for that reason. I could just-"

"I insist," Kendall gently cuts her off.

"Why don't you take my bed?" I offer, "And I could sleep on the couch tonight."

"Don't bother, James. I'll be gone by the morning," she replies muttering the last part, "But thanks though," she says plopping down on the couch again.

"Katie, why don't you head back to bed," Kendall says as he starts to push her towards her room.

"There's no way I'm sleeping with her here. There are so many…or maybe at least a few questions I have for her," Katie responds, stopping Kendall from pushing her any further.

"I know this will sound strange, but could I have your signature? Like for keeps?" Katie asks, actually shocking me.

Toni's POV

"Sure…" I slur totally confused yet curious at the same time.

"Cool, I'll be right back." And she sped off quietly.

"Is she serious?" I ask looking expectantly at each of them.

"Did you not see her go out of the room?" Kendall sarcastically says. Right afterwards, my phones vibrates and I slip it out of my pocket. I sigh dramatically, as I press the 'ignore' button.

"Who was that?" Carlos timidly asks.

"It was the New York prison," I sighed like it was no big deal.

"How come don't you want to-?"

"I don't have time for him now," I snap, before Katie comes back out to the living room.

"Here you go," Katie says handing me a piece of paper and a pen.

"Didn't want use pencil?" I smirked, making her get that type of look that said 'I see what you did there'.

"Nice one…T-Toni," Katie stutters at the end. I had no idea why, but I got the vibe that she was afraid to say my name, maybe just realizing now she was talking to _the _Toni Jackson.

"There you are," I say handing her the signed piece of paper and her pen back.

"Thanks, Toni," she thanks me more smoothly this time, making me smile.

"I'll take you back to your room, Katie. Night, Toni," Kendall says, awkwardly holding out a fist, and I fist bumped it; Logan did the same and then followed the Knight siblings, leaving it down to James, Carlos, and me.

"Well," Carlos half grunted, "I was actually going too. Are you…coming James?"

"Not yet, I'm gonna help her here for a few moments. I'll be in bed in a few minutes," I brush off, waving Carlos to our shared room.

"Ok, good night, Toni."

"Night to you too, Carlos, and…could I get a hug?" I shyly ask, unsure of his response.

"Sure," Carlos says smiling at me, and he comes over onto the couch and hugs me, "Take care, Toni," Carlos softly tells me before getting off the couch. And I nod in response. 'And then there were two…' I muttered mentally.

"What are doing still up; go on to bed, James. Don't bother making me comfortable," I insistently say.

"But I feel I should. It looks like we weren't the only ones getting the 'crap' in all of this," James laughs back. I fell silent at that; James was right. And it wasn't like I could argue with that. We stayed in a comfortable silence, as James grabbed two pillows, one for my foot and the other for my head, along with a blanket.

"Thank you…James."

"Anything else I could do?" James asks sitting down to my right near my stretched out legs.

"This is more than I could expect, so no…I'm perfect like this," I gratefully say. I mean…with all that has happened and as that girl said with my reputation, James still treats me like a…a pleasurable human being.

"Ok, and…about the time…on the roof…" James stutters.

"Yeah?" I ask, definitely remembering that moment.

"T-the kiss…I'm sorry if I…"

"It's ok, James. I…I enjoyed it. And to answer your question then, you did make my time stand still," I said, making James smile at me.

"I better not keep you up anymore, so…can I get a hug too?" I sweetly asked, tilting my head.

"Of course," James exclaims softly with a hint of excitement in his voice. I wrap my arms around his neck, and James hands around my waist locking me close to him. I the nuzzled my head in his neck, making James tense up briefly. After a good ten seconds, we broke the hug, but our hands still in their places. Shortly afterward, James's hands held my face as he passionately kissed me. Melting from the kiss, my arms fell limp around his neck but held their place. The time came around to where we needed air, so we broke the kiss, both of our eyes closed a little longer.

"Will I ever see you again?" James asks desperation in his eyes.

"Hopefully I will…" I sigh, sad that I couldn't give him an answer, "I don't even know."

"Good night, Toni," James says again, kissing me on the cheek.

"Good night…James," I softly say back, as he gets off the couch. And he just walks away…just like on the roof…

_**~~~Line Break~~~**_

The next morning or basically around the break of dawn, I was up. I winced as I got off my comfortable spot on the couch, and I searched the room for some paper and a pencil or…something. I found a pen but I could find any paper, so I used a napkin. After I finished writing, I set the napkin and an extra item onto the kitchen counter. I read over the words before I headed out the way I came in: the window.

"Goodbye, James," I whispered before leaving the room.

_**~~~Line Break~~~**_

James's POV

I suddenly jolted myself up my bed…then sighed to myself. 'It's just a dream, James…it's just a dream…' Once I calmed myself down, I looked to my left…and I didn't see Carlos in his bed. It was only until I looked at the clock did I realize why he wasn't there. I groaned as I dragged myself out of my bed and went to freshen up. After I made sure my face was ready to be shown, I strolled out happily greeting everyone in the kitchen, which was…pretty much everyone in this apartment.

"You seem extra happy today, James. Did something happen last night?" Katie casually asks before taking a sip from her juice box.

"Uh, not your business," I scoff whilst taking my own juice box and sitting myself on the couch.

"Oh James, before I forget," Kendall speaks up, "…Toni…left this," he finishes handing me a napkin and…a New York snow globe?

"I don't know about you, but I think something did happen last night," Logan muses, sitting to my right while glancing over my shoulder also looking at the paper.

"We wanted you to be the first to read it, so we…didn't look at it," Logan explained since I gave him a confused look as to why he is staring at the napkin with me.

"Ok, I'll read it," I drag giving in, " 'Hey guys, thought I'd keep it short and to the point, but I'm sure this won't be the last time you'd hear from me with all the news reports. This mission was life-changing for me, and I'm sure it was for you. I wish you guys the best of luck, signed Toni Jackson'."

"…and we all decided that you should be the one who keeps the globe, too," Carlos informs me after a few seconds of silence.

"Thanks guys," I muttered before taking it and the note to my shared room.

"There," I forcefully breathed out once I set it down on top of my dresser.

"You love her don't you?" Carlos suddenly ask, startling me from behind. I swiftly turn around to see Carlos just standing there at the room's entrance.

"Why would you assume that?" I asked back, though not in sarcasm…nor did I scoff.

"I didn't go back to our room last night…when I 'left'," Carlos timidly admits, "And…I saw you…kiss her."

"Please don't tell the other guys," I immediately begged.

"Don't worry, James. Your secret is safe with me," Carlos promises briefly holding his right hand up.

"Thanks buddy," I sigh in relief, "But…I guess now you know…do you think it's weird that I'm concerned for a highly wanted criminal?"

"You know, James…I don't really know how to answer that."

_**~~~Prologue~~~Prologue~~~Prologue~~~Prologue~~~Prologue~~~Prologue~~~**_

Toni's POV

Three days later, I am back in New York having taken my father's place. Michael, David, and I have moved to a new neighborhood in New York. And of course it had to be one close to NYC, recommendation by Michael Stark. The only reason I agreed was because I was sure if I didn't, he would continue to bitch to me about it. So I saved myself the crap and let his decision be made. I was currently in the living room, literally kicking my feet up on the table in front of me when Michael walks up to me. 'Ugh, speak of the devil.'

"What, Stark?" I snap not looking up from my phone.

"I just received a message from an across-the-state contact, and he has a mission that he recommended for you."

"You know what, Michael? Get all your contacts and whoever is left of this group on to Facetalk. I have something to tell you all," And with that he left the room.

In almost an instant, Michael calls me upstairs, and I saw multiple faces on his computer screen. I was surprised at how he fit all of the windows together.

"You wanted a meeting, Miss Jackson?" one of them asked, with a stern looking face.

"Yes, I wanted to say that…Michael Stark here will be leading you from now on forward," I said making most of them gasp softly. And I could understand since they were all men of which I was speaking to.

"B-but Miss Jackson, what about your family's leader line? This mafia's group has never left your family line…ever," Another of the many men say, "Didn't your dad want to keep this line of responsibility?"

"In case you have forgotten, I am a female. I will be going off someday to cling to a different man, and can't run this business any way. No more questions," I firmly said before another opened their mouth, "I will still be in touch, but I won't be the one you take orders from any more. Good day, men," I say and they all nod solemnly before breaking the call line.

"Are you serious, Toni?" Michael asks in awe and disbelief combined.

"Yes, I am serious. It's time I moved on with my life, and get somewhere," I replied in a chilled tone, "I of course would still be here, in case if you can't _handle _the position."

"Of course, I can. I'm a man," he proudly says.

"Yeah, and I'm a woman. What's new?" I sarcastically respond. 'Damn, I love doing that.' The rest of my afternoon went to packing some stuff, in case I wanted to head out, you know? This time I had the chance to properly pack. That night I was lying down on my bed just staring at the ceiling, and I turned to the clock what almost seemed like every few minutes. In one of those times I took a glance, David happened to walk through the door.

"Hey Toni, my dad just told me about the meeting you had today," he jumps right in, sitting on my bed, "Did something turn up or-"

"I just wanted to throw in the towel, ok?" I cut him off tiredly, "After this last mission, I just couldn't take it anymore. Now only just realizing what my dad has been doing all these years."

"So, now you're just _giving up?_" David scoffs rudely, getting up from my bed and looking me straight in the eye.

"I'm not giving up. I'm _moving on_," I gruffly reply, "_Look around, _David, and what do you see?" I ask flailing my arms, "Nothing! Because you don't see this in _my _eyes where there is something, you can't understand why I am doing this."

"Or was it that _James guy_," David continues to pester me, "Maybe my dad was right, maybe they did soften you because right now _I _don't see the badass Toni Jackson that was so used to pushing people out of the way when needed to or _whenever _and didn't give shit_." _

On that note, David stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him. I groaned to myself again as I laid back down, tucking myself into the sheets.

"I will be back, James…I promise I will…"

**A/N: Those words…you know what that means…a sequel! I have a few chapters done, but I want to wait a bit. So I could write more and because of school starting. So be on the lookout; it's titled "Regretful Return". And you'll soon find out why. See ya then!**

**~Henderschmidt11**


End file.
